Charlie Bone and the Shadow's return
by Sandstorm111
Summary: it has been three years since the Bloors have left. In that time Charlie and his friends have been righting what the bloors had left behind. Then Charlie discover's something in the DaVinci tower that leads him on a new journey that brings back old memor.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Charlie Bone

Alright, new story! This is my second Charlie bone story but I quit the first on a few years ago. This one starts when Charlie is fifteen, about three years after the fall of the Bloors. Warning: there will be profanity! Honestly, how many fifteen year olds don't use it? Hell, I've had a potty mouth since the second grade!

Chapter 1:

Bone Academy didn't look like what it was: a school. It was a tall gray structure, ancient and forbidding. It's walls loomed five stories high with pointed towers and dark windows that made you feel as though you were being watched. And for all you knew, you could have been. It just wasn't a normal school. The students who went there were endowed with musical, artistic, and dramatic talents. It was also a place for children called The Endowed who had more… magical talents such as flying, hypnotism, controlling weather, or being able to create illusions. This however, were only a few of those strange talents.

Currently on the grounds of Bone Academy, 300 students were milling around for their break. Many were celebrating the end of what they called "Test Fever". Every year the teachers put the students through this form of torture. When it was over the children didn't care how badly they might have failed though, just that it was over.

Next to the walls of the ancient ruins, once a grand castle home to the Red King, the ancestor of every one of The Endowed, stood a group of eight students. Seven of these eight were endowed, a fact that caused them to stick together through everything. They had all been through so much together, they really were almost family.

"Liv is lucky she wasn't here," Said Fidelio, the only unendowed member of the group, his voice lightly laced with jealousy. Granted, that little jealousy was permitted as their friend Olivia was currently with her parents in Africa, where her father was directing a movie.

"Anybody know when she'll be back?" Charlie asked. Olivia was his best friend and he missed her creative personality.

Charlie Bone. In the years since the Bloors he had changed quite a bit. The most noticeable however, was the he was now about six feet tall, towering over all of his friends except for Lysander who still had an inch on him. He had a bit of a smart ass attitude that got to all of the teachers in the school, even the ones he didn't have. Charlie just said that it took skill to be able to do that. He was still a magnet for trouble, something that showed itself every few months. Even though the Bloors were gone, the little bits of chaos they had left in the city weren't. Charlie and his friends spent three years trying to fix that.

Emma shrugged in answer to Charlie's question. "She won't say. She said she wants it to be a surprise."

"What a jerk," Tancred muttered, though in a good natured way. With his words came a small gust of wind that had nothing to do with the February air. He had never gotten that under control.

The hunting horn rang signaling the end of break. They all ran back to the school and then to their respective coat rooms. Afterwards they went to their lessons.

Charlie trudged to his trumpet lesson. He had long since come to terms with the fact that playing music just wasn't his thing. After how many years, he still wasn't ever a part of any musical event the school had. So why should he try? It wasn't like he would ever go anywhere with it.

After his failure of a lesson he had French class. He only had one problem. He'd forgotten his book, something he realized just outside the classroom door. Great. The last time he didn't have his book he'd gotten detention. So he ran off to get it.

And this caused him to be fifteen minutes late. Madame Tessier was fuming when he entered the class, a very scary thing to see.

"Out! Out! You obviously do not care if you are in my class so why should I?"

"But I was only late because I had to get my book!"

"Enough! Out!" She pointed a boney finger toward the door.

Charlie threw his hands in the air as he turned around. "Ridiculous!" he exited the classroom and leaned against the wall. Who cares about French class anyway? I've got better things to do with my time. Like explore. With that thought he was off. What was the point of sitting outside of the classroom for a half hour when he could be doing something that was almost productive.

He decided on the DaVinci Tower for two reason. One: he hasn't been there since his first detention with Olivia and Billy. Two: it was close. That was Charlie, always taking the easy was. Well not really. If he did that then he would still be trying to be controlled by the Bloors.

When he got to the tower, Charlie realized something that he hadn't thought about. It was dark. Pitch black, really. And Charlie, like most people, didn't carry around a flash light in his pocket.

And then there was suddenly light. Claerwen fluttered just in front of him. He quietly thanked her and carried on up the stair, thinking of how the last time that's what they were trying to do. Until Olivia fell down the stairs. He prayed that wouldn't happen to him.

It wasn't long before Charlie began to wish that there was somebody there with him. He wasn't afraid of the dark or anything like that, but over the sound of his footsteps on the creaking stairs, he couldn't hear anything. Charlie knew that it was just his imagination playing with him like it always did when he was nervous. And so he did what he always did in these nerve-racking positions.

"I like to explore. I like chocolate cake. I like the color blue…"

Ten minutes later Charlie came to a landing where the stairs turned. He stood there for a moment to catch his breath. Those steps were steep and looking up they seemed to go on forever. Had anyone ever been to the top?

"I have to stop thinking these stupid ass thoughts," Charlie muttered crossly to himself. He looked around him nervously and saw Claerwen fluttering around a doorknob. A doorknob? Charlie looked at the door in interest. Something good had to be behind there. He drew back the heavy, rusted bolts and turned the knob, pushing on the old wood. It swung slowly in with a loud squeal.

The room beyond was pitch black. Charlie thought he saw a small sliver of light several feet away but decided it was his eyes playing tricks on him. He took a step forward, slightly fearful that nothing would be there.

Suddenly there was the sound of heavy footsteps and Charlie panicked. A furious and wordless scream reached his ears and he began to walk backwards, though still trying to see who was there. Something hit the wall next to him and shattered, pelting him with sharp pieces of glass. A particularly large piece sliced his left forearm and he gasped in pain. He quickly spun and charged out of the room, sliding the bolts back into place. Charlie, in his panic, misjudged how far away the first step was and fell right down.

Somehow he managed to stop himself before he broke his neck. He took the stairs more carefully until he found the door leading out. Knowing fully well that he looked like he'd been through hell and back Charlie decided to use the last few minutes in class to clean himself up.

With one last look at the door, Charlie knew that he would be going back. Some poor soul was locked up there in the dark, eating who knew what. It would be dangerous, but something had to be done.

**A/N:** chapter one complete. For those of you who will continue reading this story I don't have Internet at my house so I write the chapters on my iPod and update on weekends. For this reason several chapters may be put up at once. Thank you. Oh, and chapters do get longer eventually so if you're a person like me who likes the long ones, I don't know what chapter that will be by. Sorry! And farther along in the story I will be posting a cover art on a fan art website.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Charlie Bone

Chapter 2:

On Friday, the day after Charlie's trip to the Da Vinci Tower, Charlie told everyone to meet him at the Pets' Cafe the next day. Knowing that he would be explaining where all of his cuts and bruises had come from, they all agreed. There was no way they could back out. They all knew that something big must have happened. Charlie wasn't usually the one to call a meeting at the Pets' Café for no reason. That was usually Olivia or Fidelio.

When the blue bus stopped at Diamond Corner, Charlie got off alone as Billy was with a friend finishing a project. Though he wasn't quite alone as the moment he got off, Charlie saw Benjamin and Runner Bean bounding over to him. This usually happened on Fridays, some habit that they had kept up even after Charlie moved into Diamond Corner. It didn't matter that they had to walk farther since they couldn't yet drive. One more year.

"Nice bruises," his friend remarked, pointing to a large bruise on Charlie's chin. Charlie slapped his hand away. "Your ex beat you up?"

Charlie scowled thinking about his ex. He had broken up with Daphne Cliff a week before. It had ended badly with them yelling at each other, Charlie saying that he was "sick of her treating him like a fucking slave!" Daphne countering with "You would rather hang out with other girls than me!" Those _other girls_ being Emma who was like his sister and Olivia, his best friend, Charlie had told her to screw off and they both stormed away. This had happened in front of all of their friends, Charlie's and Daphne's, and in front of random people in the middle of the street.

"Screw off!" he mumbled. "Come on, let's go eat and I'll tell you what happened after."

As soon as the two boys and a dog walked into the kitchen Maisie pushed them into seats and placed plates of sandwiches, fish, and chips in front of them. She began to fuss over Charlie, demanding where his bruises and cuts came from. Charlie rolled his eyes. Sometimes the woman was insufferable. He was fifteen, he didn't need to be treated like a child.

"I just fell down some stairs, Maisie," he answered. It was the truth really, just toned down a little. "It's nothing. Honest." He gave her an innocent smile which Benjamin rolled his eyes at. The blonde boy knew that Maisie would never suspect Charlie of lying if she gave her that smile. Worked on all of the ladies, even Liv. Ben had to learn his secret.

"_No secret," Charlie once said. "Just skill and a bit of charm!"_

After ten more minutes of Maisie scolding him for not being careful and rushing into things, the teens retreated to Charlie's room. Charlie sat in his desk chair and swiveled it around to face Benjamin who was on his bed. Runner Bean had planted himself in a pile of dirty clothes. Charlie may only be home for two and a half days a week, but his room was a complete disaster. Amy and Maisie had given up trying to clean it because a day later it would be in the same state it was currently in.

"I can't stay long," Benjamin told him. "I have to pack."

"Pack?" Charlie questioned. Benjamin had never said anything about any trips. It wasn't really that unusual as Benjamin's parents were detectives.

"I thought I told you!" Benjamin exclaimed with wide eyes. Charlie shook his head.

"You never said a thing. Where are you going this time?"

"Somewhere in the states. Pennsylvania I think they said. I'm taking Runner with me this time."

Charlie nodded in understanding. Runner bean was old. Probably around thirteen years old. If Charlie was in Benjamin's position, he wouldn't leave the dog either. Charlie had the feeling that this might be the last time he saw Runner. Benjamin had the same feeling, but neither voiced it.

Now that they were on a schedule, Charlie launched into his story behind the cuts and bruises. Benjamin listened with rapt attention as always. He would miss being a part of this new adventure. He knew without Charlie even saying it that his friend would be going back to the Da Vinci Tower to see who was up there. That crazy guy.

"I should get going," Benjamin said sadly after about an hour.

Charlie nodded, still a little peeved that his friend had forgotten to tell him. He kneeled down in front of Runner bean and scratched the dog's head. "You be good, Runner! Give Ben a hell of a time for me!"

Benjamin gasped and covered Runner Bean's ears. "Don't tell him that! Don't listen to him Runner! He's a bad influence!"

Charlie laughed and stood up, clapping his friend on the shoulder. "Good luck in the states."

"And good luck with whatever happens next. You still getting that bad vibe?"

Charlie nodded slowly. Ben and Cook were the only people he told about the bad feeling he was getting. It was as though something was going to happen. Something bad. He'd talked to Cook about it a few weeks before and she told him that she felt the same way. He was scared, though he didn't say. No, he was too manly to be afraid.

"Yeah, it's still happening."

"Well you will find out what it means soon enough. Good luck. Tell everyone that I said the same thing."

Charlie nodded. "I'll see you in a few months."

"A few months," Benjamin agreed before they shook hands.

•••

The next day Charlie woke up late and was the last one to the Pets' Cafe. Albert the bouncer let him in when he saw Claerwen on his shoulder and Charlie trudged through the throng of animals to the table where everyone was sitting.

"Is Ben coming?" Billy asked.

"Nope. He's leaving for another trip with his parents."

"Where to this time?" Fidelio asked, not surprised by the news.

"The states."

"I'm guessing he brought Runner with him?" Emma said quietly. Charlie nodded sadly.

"He didn't say it but he doesn't want to risk him not being there when he got back," Charlie said. "Ben told me to tell you all that he said good-bye and good luck."

"Good luck with what," Tancred asked. Everyone leaned forward slightly. It was time to find out why Charlie had gathered them all here. It had been obvious that something important happened. They could tell by the urgency in Charlie's voice. The only other guess had been trouble with the ex. Unlikely since nobody had seen them say a single word to each other.

Charlie explained his ordeal in the Da Vinci Tower for the second time. He started with being late for French class.

"Ten minutes late!" Emma interjected. "Honestly, how does that even happen?"

"I forgot my book!" Charlie defended himself.

Fidelio grinned. "We didn't even use our books that day."

Charlie rolled his eyes. Of course they didn't. Trouble just had to find him again. "Anyway, I wasn't just going to sit there for a half an hour so I decided to go up to the Da Vinci tower."

"Why there?" Lysander asked curiously.

"Haven't been there since my first detention," Charlie shrugged. "And it was close."

"Lazy ass," Dagbert smirked. Charlie flicked a crumb at him. Yeah, that would show him.

"Well I went up the seemingly endless staircase and I, or rather Claerwen, found this door. She was flying around the knob like mad."

"So you opened it," Gabriel said.

"It had dead bolts! I couldn't just leave it! And Claerwen wanted me to."

"So...what was behind the door?" Emma asked.

"A dark room. I couldn't see a thing even with Claerwen. It was unnatural. Next thing I know someone's screaming at me and they threw something glass. After that I didn't even think. I just bolted the door and hauled ass. Ended up falling down the stairs, hence the bruises."

He let his words sink in and everyone was silent. Several moments passed and Fidelio said, "So some lunatic is locked in the tower, and you want us to help you rescue him, assuming it is a him."

Charlie nodded. "Pretty much."

"Well, man," Lysander said, looking around the table. "We're all behind you on this one."

Charlie smiled, just before a familiar dizziness washed over him. "Thanks guys. I, uh, I'll see you all later."

With that, Charlie left leaving much confusion behind him. He did his best not to stumble. It wasn't long after Charlie left the Pets' Cafe that he threw up in a trash can. It was then that he decided that he needed to talk to his uncle. He might have some clue as to what the hell was going on. He needed a bit of a guide.

"Ah, Charlie! What brings you to the bookshop? I thought you all went to the Pets' Cafe!" Paton greeted his nephew warmly. He took in the teen's sick look. "What's wrong my boy?"

"I need to speak to you, uncle."

Paton glanced at Julia who was behind the counter, watching Charlie with a concerned expression. She nodded and Paton brought Charlie into the back room. They went around lighting candles that cast a warm glow around the room.

"Now, what's going on?"

"Lately I've been getting this weird… feeling I guess you would call it. It's like… I feel that something bad is going to happen or is happening. It's… evil," Charlie tried to explain. The truth was he really didn't know how to put it into words.

Paton stared at his nephew thinking hard. Another conversation from two years before running through his head.

_Charlie burst into the bookshop scaring the shit out of the two stern looking customers. He grabbed his uncle's arm and dragged him into the back room with a freaked look in his eyes._

_"There is still a shadow!" he gasped, apparently out of breath. "In the Red King's portrait! It's still there, uncle!"_

_Paton's blood ran cold at this news but he kept a cool exterior. "Calm down Charlie."_

_"How can I calm down? You said it yourself, uncle. Remember? As long as there is a shadow in the portrait then there is a shadow in our lives! He must not have been killed! What is going to happen?"_

_"Charlie, you must calm down. Though this is disturbing to say the least, we shouldn't worry. We still have the mirror. He cannot get to us. For now, this will be our secret…"_

"Uncle P.?"

Paton wrenched himself from his thoughts. "How often do you feel like this?"

"Nearly every day. I've talked to Cook and she feels the same thing."

Paton hid his horror well. It had become easy to do for him after all of this disturbing news Charlie had brought him over the past five years. "Tell your friends. They ought to know about this. I don't know what's happening, but it must be dangerous. Keep an eye out for anything strange."

"Yes, uncle." Charlie stood from his seat. "And thank you."

Paton didn't know what Charlie was thanking him for. He hadn't exactly given any insightful advice or anything. "And remember our secret, Charlie."

Charlie looked back as his uncle, immediately knowing what he was talking about. And those few words made Charlie realize something. His uncle suspected that all of this had something to do with the shadow. The count. Ruler of Badlock. Whatever you wanted to call him. But he couldn't be back. He still had the mirror. But the look his uncle was giving him… Shit. Charlie began to back out of the shop. "Of course, uncle."

A/N: chapter two, complete. This is where everything starts happening. Read on

8/1/11


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Charlie bone

Chapter 3:

By Tuesday Charlie managed to inform the others that he had something extremely important to tell them. Two important bits of news in less than a week. And this newest bit was apparently important enough that he had gone to his uncle for help. This was the biggest part that screamed urgent matters. It went against their rule not to involve the adults, a stupid rule, yes, but a big one that had yet to be broken.

They all met in the courtyard of the ruin, scrunching together on the stone benches to hear what Charlie had to say and also to keep away from the cold air. The ruin was where they almost always met for meetings like this during school. It was away from the prying ears and gave the endowed a small, hardly noticeable comfort.

Billy was the first to speak. His tone betrayed his annoyance with Charlie. They lived together and were brothers in every way but blood, and yet the older boy hadn't told him a thing. A reasonable reason for his annoyance. "Well? What are we here for?" the younger albino boy asked.

Charlie frowned a little, hearing the younger boy's annoyance. Billy had been asking him all weekend what he had to say, but Charlie hadn't told him anything. Time to change that. With a deep breath, Charlie explained the feeling he was getting the best he could. Just like the other times, it wasn't easy. The right words just didn't come to mind.

"I have heard Mrs. Kettle muttering strange things about evil," Dagbert said suddenly. "But she hasn't said anything to me about it so I have just been brushing it off."

"Has anything odd happened on Piminy Street?" Lysander questioned.

Dagbert thought for several moments. Yes, something strange did happen about a week or so before. "Somebody moved into the fish shop. But I haven't seen anybody."

Charlie nodded. "Keep an eye out."

"Why are you the only one who feels it?" Tancred asked. The question had been on everyone's mind.

"Clairvoyance runs through the Yewbeam side of his family," Emma said. "According to his uncle. I suppose it isn't so strange really."

"But what exactly is going on?" Gabriel wondered aloud. "What does it mean?"

"Nothing good," Charlie muttered. "As always. We all just need to be cautious. Em, try and get in touch with Liv. We need to keep and eye out for any suspicious behavior from anybody. Even those you see out there," Charlie pointed to the ground where students were running around. They all looked to where he was pointing and the back to him. He looked tired at the moment, and much older than fifteen.

•••

Charlie wanted to get back to the tower that week, but it just didn't happen. The only way would be to get detention, something he really didn't care about. The problem was that everyone was too busy to get detention with him and they weren't letting him go alone.

"Whoever it is has been up there for at least three years," Fidelio reminded him while he was moping. "They can wait another week."

Then Thursday came and it happened. Charlie got detention, though it was a complete accident. He was just a magnet for trouble. And Mr. Carp despised him. The reason for his detention being that he'd fallen asleep in English class. When he awoke, it was to Mr. Carp's red face, the teacher screaming at him with spit flying from his mouth like bullets. Charlie was then sent to Zachariah Perk, the head boy. He was hardly better than Manfred, and hated Charlie and all his troublemaking just as much.

"Promise me that you won't go into the tower," Emma said seriously before she left the school to get on the green bus. Charlie rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Em you're going to miss the bus."

"Promise!" Emma said more forcefully. "If you go up there and something happens to you, you will be explaining it to Liv!"

Charlie Flinched. The fearsome wrath of Olivia Vertigo was not something he wanted to face. And Emma knew it and used it against him every chance she got.. "Fine, I promise."

Charlie usually never went back on his promises, but this was one that he had no intention of keeping. _Sorry Em, but I've got to do this_, Charlie thought to himself as he crept out of his empty dormitory late that night. He ran to the Da Vinci Tower, keeping his feet light so that they barely made a sound. That was something he perfected after years of sneaking around.

_I like traveling into Christmas cards. I like ping pong._

Charlie took the steps two at a time, thankful that he had a flashlight this time. He didn't slow his pace until he was close to the door. It was after midnight and storming in there was probably a bad idea. He didn't want to provoke an attack.

_I like being able to see over people's heads. I like watching those old Looney Tunes episodes._

Charlie slowly opened the door, shining his light into the dark room beyond. It was so quiet. "Hello? Anybody there?" no answer and Charlie came fully into the room. Just like last time, he saw a strip of light, though last time he thought it was just his eyes playing tricks on him.

He moved farther into the room, heading toward the door he knew must be there. It was no trick of the eyes. But then several things happened in just a matter of seconds. There was a furious scream, just like the one a week before. Charlie's light caught a streak of silver that nearly blinded him just before he felt a flash of pain throughout his upper body. He hit the ground, and felt himself blacking out. No, this had all gone so wrong. He should have listened to Em. He was going to die up here in the darkness due to blood loss. Nobody was ever going to find him…

•••

Charlie opened his eyes and blinked rapidly as light attacked his eyes before they could adjust. When they did he looked around. He was in an unfamiliar room in an unfamiliar but comfortable bed. Where the hell was he? Obviously he hadn't died… oh shit. What happened in the dark room came flooding back to his mind and he noticed a dull, aching pain that filled the upper half of his body. He sat up quickly, crying out in pain. He looked down at himself and gasped. His shirt was missing and there was a long line of stitches running all the way from his right hip to his shoulder. But strangely the cut on his arm was completely healed, with only a light scar. What the hell?

"Don't be moving around just yet."

Charlie looked up quickly, his neck cracking at the sudden movement. A girl about his age was standing in the now open doorway. She was very pretty with long, curly dark hair, fair skin and almond eyes. So familiar… No, that didn't matter at the moment.

"Where am I?" Charlie demanded, his tone filled with hostility. That didn't seem to bother that girl even the slightest bit though. Maybe she even expected him to be hostile.

"I honestly wish I knew. My brother and I have been trapped here for about three years now."

Three years. So they had been here since just before the fall of the Bloors. Wait, she said brother. "Your brother? Is he the one who did this to me?"

"Yes. But it was an accident. He thought you were one of them. Edgar wouldn't do that to an innocent."

Edgar. The name seemed familiar to Charlie. _Who was this girl?_ "By 'them' I'm guessing you mean the Bloors. You said you've been here for three years?"

"About, yes. Time tends to get a little mixed up when you are confined to places such as this. The count brought me and my brother here but he never said why. The man with the eye like coal told me to look at him and then I woke up here."

The count? No, it couldn't be. But it had to be! God, what was going on? "Matilda?"

"About time you remembered who I was, Charlie Bone," Matilda said, a warm smile stretching across her face.

Charlie gave her his own smile, but it was soon replaced with a frown when he remembered how he got where he was. A growl rumbled in his throat. "Your brother nearly killed me." it could have been an exclamation, but Charlie said it in a voice that would almost be considered calm.

Matilda looked down, shook her head and sighed. She covered her eyes with her hand. "I know. You are fortunate that I was there. The knife my brother used was a present from the count when we were younger and it's enchanted so I couldn't use my healing powers as much as I would have liked to. I was able to stop the bleeding and stitch it up but the rest will have to mostly heal on its own."

_Mostly? _Charlie brushed it off as a question for later and instead held out his left arm, the one with the scar. "So I'm guessing your brother also did this?"

"Yes."

"Where is he now?"

"In his room. He spends most of his time there, brooding probably. He misses home."

"Home?" Charlie asked incredulously, not sure they meant the same place. "You mean Badlock?" he let out a disbelieving, humorless laugh at Matilda's nod. "That place didn't seem very homey to me!"

"He was happy there," Matilda said softly, trying to ignore Charlie's change of attitude since they last met. This Charlie was sarcastic and a little rude so far. "And so was I. We had everything we wanted."

"Oh? How about friends?" Charlie retorted. Then he shook his head and sighed. He was being mean now. "I'm sorry. Can I speak to your brother?"

"I don't know…"

"Please. I want to see the guy who nearly killed me."

Matilda nodded reluctantly and walked out of the room. Charlie rubbed his head and fell back into the pillows. He was confused. How did he get into these messes? Why couldn't life just be normal?

It was several minutes before Matilda returned. Behind her followed a man about three or four years older than her and Charlie raised his eyebrows in surprise. He'd been expecting a younger brother for some reason.

"Edgar, this is Charlie Bone."

Edgar was the opposite of his sister. His eyes were gray and cold and they made you want to look away and shiver. His hair was a light blonde and his skin pale. In a way, even though their looks were so different, he reminded Charlie of the enchanter. "So you are the Charlie Bone the enchanter hated so much. " the older boy took in Charlie's long frame. "I thought he said you were a short little pest. Of course that was over three years ago..."

"Well now I'm a tall pest. The giant who was being held prisoner in your home was my ancestor."

"Ah, the giant. Otus if I remember correctly. The count was furious that you set him free."

"You speak as though he was an animal," Charlie growled.

"He might as well have been."

Charlie growled. The way this guy was talking was really getting under his skin. It was like he thought he was better than everybody. Well Charlie wasn't the one who was trapped in a dark tower now was he? "He was a human being and didn't do anything to be held prisoner as he was."

Edgar shrugged and began to pace the room. "Matilda said you wanted to speak to me. Get on with it. I don't need you wasting my time."

Wasting your time? Charlie thought. That was the worst excuse he'd heard in a long time. What could he possibly be doing that required so much time. "Maybe I just wanted to meet the man who nearly killed me."

"That could be a possibility. But in this case I don't think so. Now, why did you really want to see me?"

"I wanted to ask you a few questions. First, how did you get here?"

"I wish I knew," Edgar said, his voice losing some of its coldness. "Then maybe I could get us back. The count brought us into the room that was filled with his artwork. There was this one painting, of this very city I believe, and he just forced us through. Like some sort of portal. He didn't even say anything to us and that was the last time we saw him."

Charlie frowned in thought. This must have happened after the battle when Charlie's father had been thought to have killed the shadow. But why couldn't he come through the painting himself? Why send Edgar and Matilda through? It didn't make sense.

"What are you thinking?" Matilda asked. She was now digging through a trunk at the foot of the bed, but as she asked the question she looked up at Charlie curiously.

"I'm just wondering why the enchanter didn't just come through the painting himself if he wanted to get into this world so badly."

"I wish I could ask him," Edgar muttered. "But we're stuck here."

"Maybe not," Charlie murmured, a plan forming in his mind. It was a long shot though. But if they wanted to get back home that badly then he would do what he could. "I'm a picture traveller. If I can find the painting of Badlock, then I could get both of you back."

"You would do that?" Edgar asked in shock. Then his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why should I trust you?"

Matilda gestured for Charlie to stand up and she began wrapping bandages around his torso. They gave him an odd tingling feeling along his wound. "I don't have anything to gain by lying. I gave you my word, Edgar, but in the end it's your choice whether or not to trust me."

Edgar nodded slowly. "I guess I really don't have much choice, do I?"

"Not really," Charlie grinned. He stuck out his hand for Edgar to shake. "But I'm giving you my word, something I usually don't go back on."

"Usually?"

Charlie smirked. "I promised my friend I wouldn't come up here tonight in case something bad happened. I think this might be considered irony, but I'm not quite sure."

A/N: chapter three. Still writing this on my iPod which my sister cracked the other day! I've only had it for a month and now there's a crack running through the screen and sark spots that are slowly spreading, preventing me from seeing parts of the screen! So if there are any mistakes, that probably why.

8/10/11


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, it's been a while! So I got that cover art that I was talking about online on deviantart so take a look at that if you want. Just type Charlie bone in the search box and go to newest. It's the one by zeppelin 15 or something like that since I can't remember my username. Uhhh... Yeah. Oh and Venetia Yewbeam, sorry bout the language. And also you asked if I had a laptop to type on or something of that nature. Nope. I got nothing. My grandma does and I go there on weekends so I type on my iPod during the week and send it to my email and upload it there. It's a pain but there's nothing I can do. Anyway, ONWARD!

I don't own Charlie Bone.

**WARNING: Stronger language than usual. If you don't like it, sorry. Also if you don't like it, try and pretend it's not there or that there are bleeps or something.**

Chapter 4:

Charlie decided on not telling anybody about his trip to the Da Vinci Tower when they all met at the Pets' Cafe on Sunday. It would only get him into trouble that he didn't need. Better kept a secret for his sake. He would just make them think that when they went up there it would be his first time as well.

After they left Emma, Charlie, Billy and Fidelio decided to go to the bookshop. Charlie wasn't quite ready to go home yet and it would be good to see his uncle. He wanted to ask him a question. That was really the only reason he ever went to the bookshop unless it was to see Emma or look for a book to help him with a school project.

"Would you kids like some tea?" Julia asked as the four sat down at the table. She and Paton were already enjoying their own cups of tea before the kids came in.

"Sure," Charlie said. "Thanks."

"Heard you got detention again," Paton said over the brim of his mug.

Charlie leaned back in his chair. "You know, I'm suddenly not up for tea. I think I'll just go home and nap."

Paton smiled a little at his nephew. "What was it for this time?"

Charlie grinned sheepishly. "I fell asleep in English. My parents weren't very happy to hear that bit of news."

"How is that news?" Fidelio asked.

"It seems like something you would do," Emma added.

Charlie glared half-heartedly at his two friends. "I resent that."

Soon everyone had there tea and things had calmed down. The room had a peaceful atmosphere and Charlie was sad to ruin it with his next question. Leaning forward a bit in his seat he asked, "Have you noticed anything odd, uncle?"

Paton sighed. "And now we come to why you are really here. I knew it couldn't be just to see your uncle."

"You caught me."

Paton shook his head. "I have not noticed anything out of the odd, not that I am very observant during the day. But it would help if we knew what was behind it all."

"Could it be Mrs. Tiplin?" Billy wondered.

"But she left along with all of the others," Fidelio reminded him.

"That doesn't mean she can't be back," Emma cut in, then added thoughtfully, "Though there hasn't been any sign of her or anyone else since they left."

Charlie looked at his uncle. He had to ask now while they were on the subject of Tiplin. "Do you think she still has the painting?" he asked, silently hoping that his uncle might have something to say about the whereabouts of the infamous painting of Badlock.

"It's quite possible," Paton said. "Though she have even given it to one of my sisters for safekeeping. She wouldn't trust it with anybody else and she wouldn't leave it anywhere, not with the power it holds."

"What power?" Billy asked, shivering at the thought of Badlock and wondering how he could have liked it there. "The enchanter is dead. Gone. Shouldn't the painting be worthless to her now?"

Charlie froze, staring at his uncle and waiting to see how he would answer. The two shared a quick look and Paton said, "Mrs. Tiplin might have hopes that the count escaped and is still searching for a way to contact him without the mirror."

"But the count is dead right?" Fidelio asked. "I mean, we all saw it happen."

"Of course he is," Paton assured them. Charlie wished he had that power to be able to put everyone at ease like that. Everyone just took his uncle's word and left it at that.

•••

On Tuesday they all got a surprise during break. It was a good one though. Charlie and a few other guys were all playing soccer despite the slush on the ground. That just added to the game somehow. Made it more difficult to stay in control of your feet and the ball.

Soccer was something Charlie found himself very good at. He didn't play it very much, but he had a certain skill at the sport. Not that he bragged about it though. It was just something to do when he was bored during break.

Charlie was currently in control of the ball, maneuvering it down the makeshift field drawn in the slush. He passed it to Fidelio who passed to Dagbert who kicked it back to Charlie. Charlie stopped the ball with his foot and watched everyone pass him, slipping when they tried to stop. Perfect. He dribbled the ball down the field before something caught his eye and he stopped in his tracks again. The ball rolled away from him and the boys all went after it, not pausing to see what distracted Charlie.

Olivia Vertigo was standing next to Emma and Charlie grinned. Emma was avoiding Olivia's swinging arms as she waved frantically to Charlie. Charlie completely forgot about the game and began to walk over to her. Just as he lifted his foot, Simon Hawke kicked the ball in a line drive across the field. Charlie was in the line of fire. The soccer ball collided with his head and he staggered to the side before losing his balance and landing in the slush.

By the time Charlie had stumbled over to her, Olivia was laughing hysterically and leaning on Emma for support. "Nice to see you too, Liv."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Sorry Charlie. I forgot how sensitive you were." she laughed at Charlie's pout and pulled him into a tight hug. "But it's still good to see you. Em told me what's been going on."

"Good, now I won't have to." Charlie smiled, happy that she was back. Now he Might get into the tower since she would definitely go with him.

Olivia greeted everyone else before they got back onto the subject of the Da Vinci Tower. "When to you want to go up?" she asked and Charlie grinned wider.

"I was hoping the you would say that. I wanted to go last week but apparently nobody had the time and they all said that I wasn't allowed to go alone."

"What if you went and got hurt, hmm?" Emma asked, crossing her arms. Charlie's grin nearly faltered but thankfully the hunting horn rang. _Saved by the bell._ Charlie began walking toward the school.

"I'd have risked it."

•••

Sadly the Da Vinci Tower was a no go that week. Again. Every time Charlie tried to talk to Olivia about it they were interrupted by people wanting to know what Africa was like. It was also too hard for her to slip out at night because the girls in her dorm had always been awake long into the night, telling her things that had happened while she was away, namely Charlie and Daphne's breakup. Even Emma had been getting annoyed, not being able to hold a conversation with her friend without being interrupted.

So on Thursday Charlie slipped into the purple cafeteria during breakfast to find Olivia. He found her sitting with a few other girls who all seemed to be talking at once. He rolled his eyes. _Typical drama girls._

"Sorry to interrupt," he said, catching their attention.

"Oh, Charlie what are you doing here?" Olivia asked in exasperation. "You know you will get caught. You always do."

Charlie smirked and sighed dramatically. "And yet it hasn't stopped me from breaking nearly every rule that this school has to offer. When will I learn?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. It wasn't like she was much better at following the rules. "So what did you want?"

Charlie glanced around, very aware that several were listening to them. That wouldn't do. He looked to where Fidelio was peeking through the door, silently telling him to hurry up. He nodded to his friend in acknowledgment before turning back to Olivia. "Come with me For a minute."

Olivia nodded in understanding and stood up from her seat. "This had better be quick Charlie Bone, I want my breakfast."

Charlie grinned and bowed. "Of course." Olivia rolled her eyes and stood up. They walked toward the far wall of the purple cafeteria where Charlie leaned against the white painted stone and Olivia crossed her arms in wait. "I think we should wait until things cool down around here to go to the tower," he said while scratching at the paint. _They really need to do something about the cafeteria walls. They're incredibly boring, even in the drama cafeteria. Maybe the art one is different._

Olivia sighed. "I know. I'm sorry. And I would try to get detention this week but I have to unpack still."

Charlie shrugged. "I wouldn't really want to risk another detention so soon. My parents are getting a little fed up."

Olivia grinned. "So next week then. For sure."

Charlie nodded and pushed against the wall with his shoulder so that he was standing straight again. "Deal. I'll see you at break. Fido looks like he might piss himself any second if I don't get out of here soon."

"Alright. Go on and leave me to my breakfast!"

Charlie laughed and headed toward the door where Fidelio seemed to have disappeared and Olivia went back to her seat. She looked over her shoulder as she sat down just in time to see Charlie run into Zachariah Perk. Her friend stood there gaping for several moments trying to find something to say. She laughed. Fidelio mist have seen him coming and run off to avoid detention since he couldn't get Charlie's attention. She watched Perk shake his head and drag Charlie away.

•••

During break a very disgruntled Charlie walked with Dagbert and Gabriel onto the grounds. Thanks to Fidelio he'd gotten lines for not being where he should be. But that was wiped from Charlie's mind when he saw a large crowd next to the wall of the ruins. Some were cheering someone on as though there was a fight. Curious, the three boys ran up to the crowd and Charlie made a path through. It wasn't hard since when they saw him the students immediately let him, Dagbert, and Gabriel through, which was strange.

However it soon became apparent why they all let them through. Charlie was shocked to see Olivia screaming at Bragger Braine and attacking him with her nails. Charlie couldn't even make out what she was saying and turned to Emma who he'd ended up next to. She was chewing her nails on one hand and using her other to clutch Fidelio's sleeve nervously.

"What the hell is going on?"

Emma jumped a little at the anger in his voice. She knew that he hated Bragger with a passion and it was obvious that he'd done something to set Olivia off like this. She was actually a little afraid to tell Charlie what he said and Fidelio looked just as reluctant. But Charlie might be able to do something to stop it.

"Bragger called Liv something." Charlie stared waiting for more. "He called her a stupid slut. Among other things…"

Charlie growled, but something seemed off. Bragger, though a bully who constantly picked fights, stayed away from insulting girls. He also stayed away from insulting any of the endowed. So why would he kill two birds with one stone now? Charlie looked at Fidelio. "You get Liv."

The two boys ran toward the one-sided fight. Well, mostly one-sided. Bragger suddenly grabbed Olivia's arm and pushed her away. Fidelio grabbed her before she could get back at Bragger and she struggled. Bragger stepped forward but Charlie forcefully pushed him back a few feet.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?" he snarled.

"Stay out of this Bone!" the other boy shouted but Charlie noticed something weird about him. His eyes had a sort of glazed, distanced look and there was something strange in his voice. Charlie, in his anger, brushed it off.

Out of the corner of his eye, Charlie saw Olivia knee Fidelio between the legs and dart toward them. He had half a mind to just let her attack Bragger again but couldn't risk any teachers coming out now, or Perk who usually holed himself in his office during the cold morning breaks. It was bad enough that they had the prefects outside, though they weren't doing their jobs.

In the end Charlie grabbed Olivia around the waist at the last second and hauled her back, several feet away from Bragger. He spun her around to face him and kept a fir grip on her shoulders. "Liv, you need to calm down! What did he say to you?"

"That dick called me a stupid, no talent slut!"

"What else?" Charlie demanded. None of this sounded like the Bragger Braine he new and loathed. Then he saw a red mark on her cheek and gently turned her face to the side. "Did he hit you?"

Olivia looked unsure, not liking anything about the look in Charlie's eyes. "I'm pretty sure it was an accident."

So that's a yes. Charlie turned around and stormed back up to Bragger, his mind swirling with rage. There was no way to accidentally smack someone across the face hard enough to leave a mark. What was Bragger thinking, hitting Olivia like that? Charlie didn't care what his enemy had been thinking actually, the thing was, he'd sone it. Charlie grabbed Bragger by the shoulder and threw his fist into Bragger's jaw. The crowd cheered, most likely drawing every teacher in the school to the fight. Charlie grabbed Bragger's shirt and pulled him up before pushing him back into the wall of the ruin, briefly wondering why the other boy wasn't fighting back. He even looked… confused? What could he possibly be confused about.

Charlie let go of him and took a step back. "If you ever touch her again or even speak a word to her unless it's to apologize, I'll beat your head into your ass. The same goes for any of my friends."

Charlie walked away, shoving through the crowd and effectively scaring the wits out of a few younger students. He didn't know what just came over him. That was not Charlie Bone back there. Be was usually calm and cool. That was anything but calm.

Eventually his friends caught up to him next to the tree line. They were all wide-eyed at his way out of character behavior, even though they all realized that it shouldn't be so surprising. If it had been anybody else who hit Olivia, Charlie would have done the same thing. If it was a guy anyway.

Finally Dagbert grinned. "You just put Braine in his place!"

"Something that's been needing to be done for years!" Tancred added, cracking his knuckles.

Charlie shrugged and looked at Olivia. She still had the red mark on her cheek and was looking down. "You alright?"

"Yeah. But you look a little… off."

Charlie rubbed the back of his neck. He was feeling pretty off too. He wasn't a fighter. But guess what? He just punched a guy in the face and told him he would beat his head into his ass. "Yeah, I'm feeling a little weird. What Bragger did though, fighting with you and saying what he did, that wasn't like him. And neither was not fighting back."

"Maybe this is the sort of thing we should be looking out for," Lysander said causing them all to look at him. Charlie clenched his fists at the thought, remembering Bragger's eyes. Yes, that was quite possible.

A/N: Finally, right? Once again, sorry about all of the PROFANITY. Especially in this chapter. But anyway, this is where everything starts happening. This and the next chapter.

8-28-11 I think. I actually have no clue what the date is.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm watchin A Bug's Life! Just felt the strange need to share.

Disclaimer: I don't own Charlie Bone

Chapter 5:

The day after the fight, otherwise known as Friday, they all met at the Pets' Cafe as a sort of celebration of Olivia's return. There would even be cake which pretty much sealed the deal. Nothing could stop them from getting Mrs. Onimous's freshly baked chocolate cake, not even the massive headache that Charlie had. It made him a little late, but didn't stop him.

Olivia was telling Lauren what happened on her trip when Charlie came in, apparently having missed the beginning. Even Billy was already there and they lived together! Charlie sat in the chair between Olivia and Fidelio and pulled a slice of cake toward him. _Finally_. He'd been waiting all day for this. He grabbed his fork and scooped a mouthful of cake onto it. He was about to stick it in his mouth when the fork disappeared from his hand and his teeth closed on air.

Charlie gaped. _Where did it go?_ He heard his friends chuckle. This wasn't funny! Charlie looked around and noticed, to his utter dismay, Olivia with his fork hanging out of her mouth looking incredibly happy. "Why?"

Olivia looked interested in her fork—Charlie's fork—for several moments before turning her gaze to him and pointing the fork at his chest. "You sir, are late. You come in and don't greet anyone, yet you have the nerve to just take a slice of cake you were never offered, before you have some real food. And judging from the mildly insane look you had while looking at the cake, you didn't eat before you came."

Was she serious? With the massive headache muddling his brain, Charlie could not for the life of him tell if she was screwing with him. She sounded serious but Olivia wasn't an actress for nothing. "Um… Can I have my fork back?"

"No," Olivia deadpanned. Charlie just looked confused.

"But… I want cake."

"I knew you just came here for the cake!"

Now Charlie was beyond confused and he put his head down on the table, not noticing the amused looks that were passed around. He groaned and lifted his head just the slightest bit before letting it fall back down. Then he felt a hand on his arm and looked up at a concerned Olivia.

"Go home Charlie. You aren't feeling well. I could tell just by looking at you this morning."

Was he that obvious? Charlie was no actor but he thought he'd been hiding his feelings of… whatever they were—unease, sickness, fear, whatever—pretty well. Apparently though, Olivia could read him as well as he usually read her. That was one of the things that made them such close friends.

"Go," Olivia urged before smiling gently. "And take your cake."

Charlie gave a slow nod. He didn't want to leave… but arguing with Olivia was and always would be a lost cause. Well, maybe someday Charlie would win. "I'll see you guys later I guess," he said as he stood up.

"Hope you feel better soon," Said Emma.

Charlie nodded, taking the plastic fork and stabbing it into the cake. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked toward the doors. "Be careful today when you're leaving."

Everyone shared a look, even Lauren who Lysander had apparently filled in. They knew what he was saying and each nodded in turn to Charlie. He'd obviously been waiting for an answer.

Olivia turned slightly in her seat to look up at him. "I'm sure everything will be fine. We're big kids."

Charlie almost smiled, but didn't quite get there. He shrugged and picked up his cake. Stumbling through the animals that threatened to take his cake away from him by tripping him, Charlie made his way to the door.

•••

It was a strange sight, Charlie walking down the sidewalk, eating delicious looking cake in small bites with a lost expression. He didn't want to go home early and have his parents and Maisie asking if he was alright so soon after assuring them he was fine. So his feet carried him where ever.

It wasn't long however, before Charlie wished his feet thought more about where they were going. Somehow he ended up in Greybank Cresent, one of those places where its name suited it just perfectly. The tall gray buildings loomed over his head in an ominous way making Charlie feel small.

Just to the left was a sign, just barely readable if you got up close and squinted. Charlie didn't even have to squint. He knew what it said even ten feet away and just stared at the sign. It seemed to be calling him, and suddenly Charlie wasn't too hungry for cake. But there was no way in hell he would let it go to waste.

"Aw hell!" he muttered to himself before turning down Darkly Wynd.

It was just as he remembered it, Charlie noticed as he ran down the twisting road. A rat even scuttled between his legs, followed by a cat. Seconds later there was a squeal that pierced the air, followed by that utter silence that was so unnerving, Charlie was tempted to turn and leave. But he couldn't. He was a big boy, and never one to turn and run, not when he felt there was a job to do. Except what job that's was, he had no clue.

Charlie forced himself down the road, counting his breathing to settle his turning stomach. He looked sadly at his cake. _I know that this isn't your fault._

The three thirteens. Poor mailman. Who lived there now? Who would want to live there? That was a better question. Nobody in their right state of mind would want to live in desolate place. But somebody obviously occupied the three houses as the lawns were cut, the windows lacked the usual boards that were very common in Darkly Wynd, and there were lights. And then Charlie's eye landed on the troll outside of the first thirteen. He shuddered. How could that thing still be around? It should have been blown to pieces during the battle.

Something rubbed against Charlie's leg and he jumped, losing his cake in the process. Gasping, his eyes followed the treat's trail until it hit the ground several feet away. He stared forlornly at the pile of mush, momentarily forgetting about what brushed up against him. All day he'd been waiting for that cake. And now it was no more.

"Charlie!"

_What were they all doing here in Darkly Wynd? _That thought ran through Charlie's mind as he blankly watched his friends run toward him. It had been Gabriel and Fidelio who both called his name. Only once they got up to him did he speak. "What are you doing here? Did you follow me or something?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Oh don't flatter yourself. We followed the flames."

"Flames?" Charlie repeated. He looked down and noticed the three cats winding around his legs and the warmth they created. "It was you! You three owe me one slice of cake!" he pointed to his own cake on the ground and the cats stopped pacing. They looked up at Charlie with tilted heads, just as everyone else. He'd clearly gone crazy. Then Charlie looked confused. "Flames," he said again, though very quietly. He looked at the thirteens. "But… I'm not in trouble."

"Then let's get out of here before trouble comes to us," Dagbert said, glancing around and shifting uncomfortably. "Or rather you."

Charlie nodded, still looking at the three houses as he backed away. Something wasn't right._ I like people watching, even if it's kinda creepy. I like… my… birthday. Yeah that works._

"Charlie?" Emma asked worriedly. She reached up and put a hand on her almost brother's shoulder.

He wasn't even listening, having just caught sight of something he should have seen before. It made his blood run cold. An old, battered black car. The thing looked as though it shouldn't even run, but Charlie knew it did. He'd been in it several times, something he never wished to experience again.

"This can't be happening," he said in a hoarse whisper. One step forward and there were words of warning. A few more brought outright protests. Three more and someone was grabbing his arm. Charlie plowed on, dragged whoever it was up to the house. They let go before he got on the first step.

"Charlie!" Lysander hissed, it apparently had been him trying to hold Charlie back.

Charlie put up a hand to silence him and looked through a window. There, in what appeared to be the living room, were his three great-aunts, his grandmother, and a slightly older looking Eric. Charlie's jaw hit the ground.

As always in these sorts of situations, there came a loud crash and the sound of yelling from a few houses down, splitting the otherwise silent air. Everyone in the house looked up at the window Charlie was looking though. Charlie gasped and took a step back, and then another only to find air. He yelped as he tumbled down the stairs and lay groaning at the bottom.

"Shit!" Lysander growled, helping Charlie up.

"Get out!" Charlie gasped, trying to run and mostly failing. The tumble had caused him so much pain from his wound he could hardly see straight. "They saw me!"

They all ran. Well, most of them. Lysander and Tancred stayed back and helped Charlie who seemed to be having trouble. But he shook his head as the door behind them slammed open.

"Go! I'm fine! I'll be right behind you!"

The two boys looked ready to protest when Charlie shoved them forward. A shriek of, "ERIC, STOP THEM!" was the rest of the encouragement needed to get them running. Charlie followed at a slower pace, trying to get his sight straight again, trying to block out the pain.

His efforts were put to waste when he slammed face first into something like solid rock. Of course. Oddthumb, the stone troll who had once been a living, vile creature of Badlock. Before Charlie even hit the ground he was lifted off his feet and into the air. It's over, was Charlie's only thought. He heard his heart beating and everything seemed sort of foggy.

That's when Charlie realized it wasn't his heart, but drums. There really was fog surrounding them and it was dark. Lysander. Figures began coming through the fog. An arrow hit the stone troll and bounced off, but a shower of pebbles came from where the arrow hit. The figures came even closer and Charlie made out spears, axes, bows, and swords. Practically an entire army against one troll. A sword came and cut through the trolls right arm and Charlie hit the ground, a troll hand hanging from his shoulder. He scrambled across the ground to where Lysander was and watched the dark-skinned figures attack the troll, hacking it to pieces. And then they were freed.

Charlie got to his feet and grabbed Lysander's shoulder, ripping the troll hand off his own. "Come on, let's get out of here!"

Lysander nodded and his ancestors began to fade, the sky became a little lighter and the fog began to recede. The boys ran, leaving the screaming Yewbeam sisters behind.

"I sent Tanc ahead," Lysander said. "They should all be waiting in Greybank Cresent." Charlie only nodded in response. He was clutching his middle as he ran. "You alright?" Lysander asked.

"Fine," Charlie grunted. "Or I will be in a few minutes."

Everyone was indeed in Greybank Cresent, attempting to regain their breath. They all looked up at the sound of footsteps with expressions of relief. Olivia jumped up and hugged Charlie who winced causing her to let go. She looked him up and down, her gaze pausing on what he held. "What is _that_?"

Charlie held up the stone hand. It just happened to be the one with the strange, growth- like thumb. "A trophy," he answered since that was what it was to him. Oddthumb was finally gone for good. He waved it in front of Lysander's face with a sort of grin the seemed a bit strained. "Want it?"

Lysander grimaced and pushed it away with a finger. "No thanks. You keep it."

"Let's go to the bookshop," Emma suggested suddenly with a worried glance at Charlie. He really wasn't looking good at all. Like he would fall over any second. "My aunt and Paton won't be there, Charlie," she said at his unsure look. Even though Paton was her uncle they felt odd when she said it, so Emma just called him Paton. The same went for Charlie and her aunt.

"Alright, let's go then," Charlie mumbled. "And fast."

"We need a distraction," Fidelio said. "You'll attract attention in the state you're in. You look like you've been run over by a mountain. Not a truck, a mountain."

Charlie didn't quite know how to respond to that since it didn't make sense. He just looked at Tancred. The storm boy just sighed and nodded.

"Oh, we are gonna get soaked!" Billy groaned just before they felt the first few drops of water. They ran, Charlie managing to keep up this time. Gabriel and Fidelio ran on either side of him though, just in case, and kept a close eye on him. Charlie was extremely pale, whether it was from the shock he just had or something else they didn't know.

•••

Charlie handed out ill-fitting clothes to the boys while Emma gave clothes to Lauren. The bookshop being like a second home to them, Charlie, Billy, and Olivia all had clothes there. But Billy's were too small to fit anyone so Charlie gave them all his own. Once everyone else had changed he went into the bathroom, knowing he would take a little longer.

Yup, he did. As soon as his sweater was off he saw the blood that had soaked right on through his shirt. Shit. Another shirt ruined. Third one in just a few weeks. He shed it carefully and stared in the mirror at himself. The bandages were bloody, he was pale as a ghost and he did, as Fidelio so eloquently put it, look like he'd been run over by a mountain of all things. Shaking his head he took off the bandages and his eyes widened slightly. He was going to have to see Matilda about those popped stitches later, but he could do nothing about it now. He steeled himself and cleaned away the blood with a wet washcloth, along with cleaning the small wound left by oddthumb. Shittin' troll. Charlie searched through the cabinets and found a first aid kit with disinfectant and a roll of bandages. What a find!

"Charlie? You still in there?"

He froze in applying his bandages at the voice of Olivia. "Uh, yeah! Almost done!"

"Hurry up. I need something out of there!"

Charlie bit his lip before opening the door the slightest bit and poking his head through. Olivia was leaning against the wall and he hid his body farther behind the door. "What do you need?"

"The brush." she said, giving him a questioning look.

"I'll get it." Charlie turned back in and kept a firm hand on the door knob. The brush was just a few feet away in a basket with several others and combs. He grabbed the purple one with an O written on it in marker. Obviously Olivia's. Then he heard a gasp and froze yet again. There was no way that gasp was an excited one. He looked over his shoulder to find Olivia looking, not at him, but at the bloody bandages on the sink. He was an idiot.

Olivia turned her gaze on Charlie who fully turned around. She opened the door all the way and stared. Charlie hadn't finished covering the stitches and they peeked out almost mockingly. Without warning, Olivia grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the bathroom and to the back room of the shop where everyone looked up in surprise.

"Did you know about this?" she demanded. Her question was met with confusion.

"None of them knew, Liv," Charlie whispered hoarsely. "I didn't tell anyone."

"Then what the fuck happened to you?"

Was it possible to turn away and just haul ass out of there? No. Especially because at that very moment Paton and Julia walked in, apparently back from where they'd been. There was complete silence where everyone stared at Charlie who stood tense and quiet.

"Charlie Bone what did you do?" Paton whispered.

"I'm an idiot." was all Charlie mumbled.

"Yeah, we got that!" Olivia hissed, looking away at Charlie's hurt look. Shit, not even Olivia was with him.

Charlie shuffled his feet, getting about a few inches away. That one stung. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously before starting on his story. He told them everything. Now was no time for lies.

"We told you several times not to go up there!" Emma shouted as Paton discreetly left the room. Charlie flinched. Emma never yelled. "And you promised you wouldn't!"

"Yeah, I did."

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Billy asked, his voice quivering with anger.

Charlie gaped. _Why didn't he tell them?_ "Look at how you're all reacting! Why would I tell you all went I knew that this was going to happen?" he looked around at them all, though avoiding Olivia. They all had similar pissed off expressions. And then he realized something, and it wasn't the breeze swirling around the room. "Where's my uncle?"

"Calling your parents," Julia answered slowly and almost reluctantly after a few seconds.

He was immediately darting to the kitchen where his uncle was just hanging up the phone. "Your parents want you home immediately."

"Why would you do that?"

"They had a right to know!"

Charlie stormed back into the bathroom and grabbed his clean shirt and jacket. He struggled into his shirt while walking into the back room. Everyone was watching the exchange with wide eyes. "They didn't need to know!"

"You stupid boy! Of course they needed to know!"

Charlie stopped dead in his tracks, one arm through the sleeve of the shirt, the other hanging at his side. Had he heard that right? Would his uncle, the man he looked up to, really say that? Apparently so. Charlie fixed his uncle with an icy glare. "Spoken like a true Yewbeam." he then left the shop, feeling a strange satisfaction at the look of shock and despair on his uncle's face.

A/n: OH BOY! What just happened? Well I'm not quite sure but everyone is pissed and I'm a little delirious! It is… two am, I haven't really slept in two day, I'm so bored I'm wishing I was back at school, I'm thinking this house is either haunted or I'm just hearing and seeing things due to lack of sleep! HARHARHAR!

9/2/11 and the world is beginning to end, starting with earthquakes and hurricanes! 2012 is comin y'all! Not really, unless you believe that. Ill end my rant now before it becomes crazier than Rocky Horror Picture Show.


	6. Chapter 6

Alright, so I just wanted to say that once I finish chapter nine I'm gonna take a break and work on one of my other stories. Then I'll come back to thus one and write nine more or whatever. That's my method from now on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Charlie Bone

Chapter 6:

Charlie was grounded the moment he got home. Apparently it was for lying to his parents. Charlie didn't even have the will to argue with them at this point, not after everything that had happened. He just went to his room and laid himself carefully down on his bed. His parents hadn't even asked to see his wound for some reason, but he was thankful. He would have to wait until Monday to see Matilda so that she could fix his stitches. It seemed so long away.

Charlie put his pillow over his head to block out the light coming in from the window. This sucked. Why was everyone against him like this? Once again, he would have to wait until Monday to see Matilda, this time just to see a friendly face. It was sad, really.

Charlie groaned and hurled his pillow across the room at the wall. It dropped to the ground without even a sound and Charlie rolled on his side to stare at it. Why did he throw it? Now he just had to go and pick it up. Well at least it was something to do. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and walked over to the pillow. Charlie kicked up into the air and as it came down kicked it again onto the bed.

Now what? He was sick of just lying around. Maybe clean his room? Charlie looked around at the mess which might as well have been the effect of a hurricane. Eh, cleaning could wait. Instead he went to his CD collection and grabbed a random one. Led Zeppelin's In Through the Out Door. Nice choice. He popped it into his radio and went to track three. It was the song Fool in the Rain, one of his favorites. Charlie placed his radio on the ground and laid down next to it.

Well there's a light in your eye that keeps shining

Like a star that can't wait for the night

I hate to think I've been blinded baby

Why can't I see you tonight?

He turned his head to the side and looked under his bed. Damn that was a mess. He had to admit that he was a bit afraid to even go under there. And to think that his mother and Maisie had probably both been under his bed at some point. They deserved some credit for that.

And the warmth of your smile starts a-burnin'

And the thrill of your touch gives me fright

And I'm shaking so much, really yearning

Why don't you show up, make it all right?

Yeah, it's all right.

And if you promised you'd love so completely

and you said you would always be true

You swore that you would never leave me, baby:

What ever happened to you?

His eyes caught sight of a box under his bed. It was a small black box that had shining pearls. He reached out and grabbed it, staring at the intricate designs. A grin stretched across his face and he pushed the cat peeking out behind a star.

There were several items in the box. Charlie called them trophies of past victories. They were just small things that would remind him of times he unraveled the things the Bloors had done. Such as a small charm given to him by a young girl not long after Bloors Academy became Bone Academy after he helped her find her parents. She had been a musical genius and been kidnapped by the Bloors, hypnotized with her name changed. Anyway she'd given him that silver charm in the shape of a music note as a sort of thank you.

Charlie set his trophies aside and pulled out an item that was wrapped in cloth. It was oval shaped with a handle, obviously a mirror. It was hand crafted by his ancestor many years before, survived all those years with barely a scratch, broken within two hours after Charlie got it, then repaired by Claerwen's magic. And now it was his ticket out of his prison.

Charlie pictured Matilda's smiling face and hardly a second later, though it always seemed longer to him, he was gone.

•••

Monday came after a weekend full of thought and boredom. Now Charlie was doing everything in his power to avoid his friends since Billy had informed him that they were all pissed. It didn't make his job easier that they were always trying to find him. Did they not realize that he didn't want to speak to them, or did they just not care what he wanted? Yeah, it was most likely the latter.

Even in his morning classes that morning he hardly said a word. Only when he was called upon and even then just a polite answer then silence. This greatly surprised his history teacher, Mr. Hawk, a tall man with a long nose and beady eyes. The name fit.

"Charlie Bone without a sarcastic comment?" the normally stern man questioned incredulously. "I must be dreaming. The next thing we know it will be raining frogs!"

Charlie looked up with the smallest of smiles. "Already happened sir. Rained frogs a few years ago. Along with elephants in the garden, and bulls and chickens in the kitchens."

"And he's back. I knew it was too good to be true," Mr. Hawk sighed before continuing on with the lesson.

Charlie was one of the last student out for break, having gotten all of his books knocked out of his arms by a speeding younger student. Idiotic kids, he thought and then realized how much he sounded like his 'family'. No, Stupid boy was much different than idiotic kids. In Charlie's opinion the phrase idiotic kids sounded more like a joke than anything. Then again if it was Grizelda who said it then it would sound more like an insult.

Someone grabbed him by his cape as he walked out the door and pulled him to the side. Charlie found himself looking down at a very pissed off Olivia. She was glaring at him with her arms folded across her chest and her foot tapping. The usual signs that she was angry were also there, the slight flaring of her nostrils, her narrowed eyes, and how she would occasionally mover her hand up as though to brush hair that wasn't there out of her face. Yeah, Charlie learned these things after years of dealing with her anger.

The tall boy stared at her for several seconds longer, hardly believing his luck. He should have stayed in the castle. Then, not saying a word, he turned and began to walk away. But Olivia grabbed his arm and dragged him back with a strength she only had when angry. Not that she wasn't normally strong for a girl. Realizing that he wasn't getting out of this one, Charlie looked up at the sky and pretended to take interest in the clouds. _Hey, that one looks like a penguin. If you squint anyway._

"Why are you ignoring us?" Olivia asked him angrily, only becoming more irritated when he didn't answer her question. "Really Charlie? The silent treatment? You are such a child!"

That got his attention to say the least. His head whipped down to glare at her with burning eyes. "I am not a child!"

"Oh really? Then _stop _acting like one you idiot! Answer me!"

Charlie gave a wordless snarl and looked back up at the sky. The penguin had disappeared, leaving a shapeless blob in its place. But if you tilted your head it looked like an elephant...

Olivia groaned and breathed heavily out her nose. "_What _are you looking at that's so damn interesting?"

"A cloud. It looks like an elephant," Charlie said absently. He noticed Olivia bury her face in her hands and turned to look at her. Man, he was being such an ass to her. " Look, I just don't want to have to deal with all of you being so pissed off at me over something so stupid."

"Stupid? Charlie could have died!"

"But I didn't," Charlie reminded her, though what she said did throw him off a bit. Yeah, he could have easily died that night if Matilda hadn't been there. Just bled out on the dusty floor of the dark room in the Da Vinci Tower. He gave an involuntary shiver that he hoped Olivia just put off to the wind that suddenly blew over them.

"No shit Sherlock!" Olivia hissed. "But you could have!"

"You think I don't know that already Liv?" he growled, taking a step closer and leaning down slightly to look her right in the eyes. She looked surprised, eyebrows raised. "I think about it nearly every day! I probably will for the rest of my life, every time I see the scar that this will leave!" Charlie told her, his voice rising slightly as he pointed to his chest.

Olivia closed her eyes with a sigh and leaned against the cold stone walls of the school. She could feel Charlie's burning gaze on her as he tried to control his anger. "You don't even know why I'm mad in the first place."

"Because I lied," Charlie said simply. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out. But Olivia was shaking her head. Huh?

"No, I'm mad because you scared me. I came so close to losing my best friend. Losing the person who brought us all together in the first place! I never would have been friends with Emma if it weren't for you, or Fido, or Gabe, or any of them! That's why I'm pissed!"

Charlie's face softened as he realized that she wasn't lying. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder in a comforting way and sighed. "I'm sorry, Liv. But you know me. And the point is, I'm fine. A little beat up to say the least, but fine. And now all that matters is getting Edgar and Matilda back to Badlock."

Olivia nodded slowly, pulling herself together. She took a deep breath. "Right. Now how do you plan on doing that without the painting? It hasn't been seen in years."

"Doesn't mean that it's not still around. Our best bet would be to check my aunts' houses."

Olivia grinned. "Our? Does that mean you'll talk to everyone else too?"

"Actually… I was hoping that you would do that for me." Charlie muttered sheepishly with a small, winning smile. Nobody could say no to that smile, he knew. Not even Olivia.

The Drama student rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll do it for you since you're too scared to do it yourself."

"Damn right I am!" Charlie said jokingly. Like he'd be scared to talk to his friends.

•••

Olivia had no luck with their friends as Charlie found out the next day in History, their first class together of the day. Olivia guessed that they wanted him to talk to them himself, not have someone else do it. What the hell was the point of that?

"Just talk to them," Olivia whispered under her breath, but just loud enough so that Charlie in the seat next to hers could hear. Mr. Hawk was in the middle of one of his lectures about homework being completed on time. "They'll forgive you, they're your friends."

"They already shot me down once!" Charlie hissed back.

"Yeah, because you had me talk to them for you!"

"Mr. Bone, Miss Vertigo," Mr. Hawk interrupted and the two looked up quickly. "Do you have something interesting to share with the rest of the class?"

"Uh… no sir," Olivia said in respectful tone. Charlie could hear the falseness in it though. He was trained to notice those things.

"Oh? Are you sure? It looked as though it was a pretty important conversation. Important enough that you felt the need to disrupt my class."

_You have no clue how important this really is you pompous asshole, _Charlie thought to himself. But he just leaned forward in his seat and propped his chin up in his hand. His face took on a serious expression except for the faintest traces of a smirk. "Sir, we've known each other for… three years now I believe. When have you ever known me to have anything important to say? I'm honestly not that interesting a person."

There were sounds of stifled laughter and Mr. Hawk silenced them all with a single glare. Oh, that took skill. "Bone, this is your last warning. One more and I'll have you in detention for a month. Got it?"

"Won't happen again sir."

"See to it that it doesn't."

Charlie looked down at his desk. "Pompous asshole," he mumbled. Olivia and the kid on the other side of him both bit their lips to keep from laughing. The girl in front of him turned around slightly in her seat to look at him. Holy shit it was Daphne. He'd forgotten about her being in his class and never even realized she sat in front of him. But she only smiled, probably at his comment and turned back around.

The rest of class Charlie pretended to take notes, but really he was forming a plan. A plan to get the painting of the darkest place Charlie knew to at least once exist. It was far from foolproof, and probably his worst plan ever, but it just might work. First thing though, was to get his friends to talk to him. There was no way in hell he would ever pull this off on his own. He looked at Fidelio and Dagbert who were sitting on the other side of the room. He would talk to them all during break.

"Is that your plan to get the painting?" Olivia asked on their way out.

"How'd you know?" Charlie asked in surprise. Olivia tore the paper from his hands and looked at it with a small smile forming on her lips.

"Plan to find and take the painting," she read. "Step One: Talk to everyone and apologize for being stupid."

Charlie scowled at his friend as she began to laugh. He ripped the paper from her hands and stuffed it into his pocket. "Shut up." That only succeeded in making her laugh harder.

•••

Charlie walked out onto the ground and scanned the crowds of students for his friends. He spotted Billy with some of the younger students who were the albino's age and Fidelio, Gabriel, and Dagbert were all walking around. He went over to Billy and grabbed his arm, dragging him away and ignoring his protests. Fidelio had heard Billy's shouts and looked up in confusion. Charlie made eye contact with the musical teen and nodded for him to follow him.

Olivia, Lysander, Tancred, and Emma were all already in the ruin sitting on the benches. Charlie raised his eyebrows. Either they hadn't needed much convincing or Olivia had some major skill. He looked at Olivia who was inspecting her nails. Probably the former. Hah, joke.

Olivia looked up when she heard Billy's irritated protests and sighed audibly at the sight. "Charlie, I really don't think you're helping your cause by dragging him here against his will."

Charlie shrugged and let go of Billy's arm. "Sorry about that. I just want to get this show on the road. All of you take a seat."

"I was planning on doing that already," Dagbert muttered. Charlie just rolled his eyes. He hadn't exactly been expecting them to be nice.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about what I pulled. It was stupid, I know. It was also reckless, selfish, and idiotic. But that last one just goes in the same boat as stupid. The point is I'm sorry," Charlie said sincerely. "And I know that this is a really shitty apology, but I don't really know what to say." He looked down hopelessly. Damn, he really hadn't thought about what he was going to say. Slick. "And I guess that I have no right to ask you all this, but I really need your help."

"With what?" Lysander asked.

"I told you all about my promise to Edgar and Matilda about getting them… home as they call it. Bit first I need to get the painting. This is where I need the help. See, I've been thinking about it all weekend, and I'll bet all my money that one of my aunts has it."

"So you want us to help you break into your aunts' houses?" Tancred asked in disbelief. "That's suicide!"

"Ignore him," Emma said with a small smile. "I'll help you. And I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say that."

Charlie grinned at Emma. She wasn't like a sister to him for nothing. "Thanks Em. I appreciate it. Alright then, here's the plan…"

**A/N: Holy shit its been a while. I just haven't felt like doing anything with school and shit, ya know? I have to all my homework and shit and its all just pissin me off. So Im sorry for taking so long for those of you who actually read this little author notes. Ill try to get seven up soon. 9-24-11**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Charlie Bone

Chapter 7:

By Saturday the plans had been completed. Charlie would use the mirror to meet everyone outside of the three thirteens using the mirror at 10:15. His aunts were late risers, and Charlie knew that they all went out on Saturdays. At least they used to. That was years ago, but old habits die hard. When his aunts left the Emma and Olivia would tail them, Emma in bird form and Olivia in disguise. This was what worried Charlie the most. It wasn't breaking into the houses or sneaking away, risking getting caught by his parents. Eustacia was clairvoyant, sometimes her power being stronger than other days. If this was one of her good days then they would all be in trouble, especially Olivia.

Charlie looked at his clock. 10:14. _Really time?_ It had a funny way of doing things, time. When you wanted it to go slowly so that you could just revel in a few good moments, it seemed to speed up. When you wanted it to go fast as in Charlie's case at the moment, it went by way too slow.

"Should've taken more time to prepare," Charlie muttered to himself as he watched the clock turn to fifteen after. He and Dagbert would be venturing into Venetia's house where there was no telling what could happen considering all of the 'ingredients' Charlie knew his aunt kept for her experiments. He shuddered just thinking about it. Venetia was probably the most cunning and dangerous of any one of his aunts.

Charlie put his hand under his pillow and took out the mirror. He saw no reflection, just a swirling gray fog that thinned as he pictured Billy's face. Seconds later he was gone, reappearing next to his adopted brother in Darkly Wynd. Everyone was there, hidden in the shadows of a large tree, Fidelio, Emma and Gabriel sitting up in the first few branches so they could see the houses through the leaves without the risk of being seen. Dagbert was sitting on the ground against the trunk, idly picking at strands of the somehow dry and dead grass. He must've used his endowment to remove the water.

"Nice timing," Olivia commented as she watched Charlie shake his head to rid himself of the dizzy feeling. She wasn't currently in her disguise which Charlie figured was in the bag at her feet.

"Yeah. Had nothing else to do other than stare at the clock."

"Getting dressed might've been an idea," Tancred said. Charlie shrugged. He was still in his sweatpants and the wife beater he went to bed in the night before. The only difference was that he'd hastily thrown on a jacket when he woke up an hour before.

"Just wasn't feeling it. Anyway, nothing so far?"

"We've seen them moving around inside, but they haven't come out yet." Gabriel informed him and Charlie peeked around the side of the tree. Indeed, there was movement that he could see in Venetia's house. Charlie backed up again so that he was out of sight. Couldn't risk getting caught now.

"I guess we wait then," Charlie said, settling down in the dried grass and leaning against the tree, tilting his head against the rough bark. Sleep hadn't come easily the night before. He'd been too worried about today. Resting now would be a good idea.

It was a good hour before anything happened. Olivia had slipped into her disguise of an old woman, a gray wig topped by a purplish hat that managed to keep her face in shadow. She wore a large purple dress patterned with various flowers and gave the effect of one of those loving grandmothers who made the cookies.

Also in this time Emma had changed into a small, inconspicuous, brown bird. She currently sat in the tallest branches of the tree, ready to give the call if anything were to happen.

Charlie looked at Olivia. She would look out of place in Darkly Wynd and Greybank Cresent. It would be dangerous for her, even following at a distance. "Liv, maybe you should go ahead. Wait for them at the beginning of Greybank Cresent near the cathedral. You know?"

"I've been thinking the same thing. But what if they take the car?"

Charlie hadn't thought of that. But now that he did a slow grin spread across his face when he thought of the second youngest Yewbeam sister's driving. "She will leave a trail for you to follow. And that's also why we've got Emma trailing them too." _Nice save. Mustn't let them think you haven't thought this all the way through._ He had to act like he had everything planned, like his uncle would have done.

"Someone's coming," Fidelio whispered down to them just as they heard the soft call of a bird. Those on the ground pressed as close to the tree as possible, scrunching together so that they weren't seen. They all waited for the sound of the car starting but it didn't come, but they did hear the three sisters talking all at once as they walked on. Poor Eric had to listen to that. Even though Charlie hated the kid, didn't mean he didn't feel for him in this instance.

"Liv, go now. Get to the cathedral to wait for them," Lysander whispered urgently.

"Stay behind the houses and don't be seen. Use the shadows," Charlie added watching a brown bird fly off out of the corner of his eye. He silently wished Emma good luck before saying to Olivia, "Be careful, Liv. Eustacia may be the most dangerous of them all right now and maybe Eric, but Venetia is more cunning than any of them and Lucretia wasn't known as a dragon for nothing. Good luck."

"You too," she told him with a quick hug before taking off, disappearing behind one of the boarded up houses and looking nothing like an old woman. Charlie heaved a deep sigh before nodded to everyone else.

It was Charlie's job, along with Claerwen to unlock all of the doors. So he first went with Lysander and Tancred to Lucretia's house and asked for Claerwen to unlock the door. There was a click and Charlie immediately went to Eustacia's to do the same for Billy, Fidelio and Gabriel. Then it was to Venetia's. Dagbert was waiting for him anxiously, repeatedly trying to crack his knuckles and neck even though it was no longer working.

Claerwen floated onto the doorknob. By now she knew what to do and Charlie didn't even have to murmur the words before there was a click. Charlie turned the knob and the door swung in.

"That's the smartest wand I've ever met," Dagbert said jokingly before they fell silent once again.

The house was dark and gloomy as to be expected. There was a bitter smell that hung in the air and irritated Charlie's nose. He tried not to breathe in too deeply, afraid the air might possibly be tainted with whatever poisons Venetia used in her experiments. Then he remembered that people actually lived in this house so that probably wasn't likely.

"Watch it," Charlie whispered warningly as he watched Dagbert nearly walk into a coatrack that was filled with various coats. "Try not to touch any clothes you see lying around."

"Right," Dagbert nodded taking a step away from the possibly poisoned garments, remembering from the one time he'd been here. "So where do we start?"

Charlie looked around. There were two doors on his left and two more on his right. Down the hall was a staircase and even though Charlie was having a strong feeling about searching upstairs he said, "You take the doors on the right. I'll take the left." They had to be thorough, no matter what feelings he had. Though the one thing that shook him, were the thoughts of getting caught.

Dagbert nodded and they split up. Charlie entered what was apparently Venetia's sewing room. Shelves lined the walls holding jars of... Charlie didn't even want to know. He just kept his eyes away from them and the labels. But eventually his curiosity got the best of him and he peered into the closest one. It was filled with some sort of reddish orange liquid and floating in it looked to be a… finger? Charlie jumped back. What the hell kind of things did Venetia experiment with?

Not seeing the painting anywhere, Charlie went through a door on the other side of the room. He found himself in a room empty of everything but the various paintings that lined the walls. Most were portraits of stern looking men and women, probably past Yewbeams or people relates to them. But there was no painting of Badlock. Charlie quickly backed out of the room. A place filled with portraits probably wasn't the greatest place for him though he mostly had his endowment under control.

Twenty minutes later Charlie and Dagbert met again in the main hallway. The house was bigger than it seemed with more rooms than they'd have thought. Many of these rooms seemed to be just for storage and they'd had to look through everything to make sure that there was no painting. Dagbert was looking completely disgusted, probably having seen something similar to the jar Charlie looked in.

"This house is creepy and messed up!" Dagbert whispered. Why were they whispering, neither knew. "I saw a jar in there that said 'Horse Feces'! What in the he'll could that be used for?"

Charlie shook his head. "I know what you mean. I saw a finger of all things!" he shook his head again and looked up the stairs. They had to hurry up. "Let's go."

Dagbert stepped back and swept his arms in a grand and mocking gesture that told Charlie to lead the way. So he did, taking each step lightly as to not make noise. Once again, why? There was nobody there to hear them. At the top they separated again. Charlie found himself in a bedroom.

In the corner there was a twin-size bed which told him he was in Eric's room. Also the small stone figures lined around the room gave it away. But it seemed nothing like a kid's room. The walls were all dark gray and bare. There was little furniture other than the bed a small desk and the dresser. Was this really Eric's choice, or his aunt's?

A sudden crash and the sound of screaming had Charlie racing from the room. He listened for a moment trying to figure out where Dagbert was. Once he did, he burst into that room. Dagbert was holding his face, thrashing around in pain. Broken glass lay scattered close by, with something that resembled black worms squirming around in the middle of the mess. Charlie skidded to a halt by Dagbert and pried his friend's hands from his face, hardly aware that his cell phone was ringing.

The same worm-like things were on Dagbert's face, small strings of blood coming from where they were digging into the skin. Charlie tore at them with his hands, ripping them from Dagbert's face. He felt them biting his hands and when he tried to throw them they just stuck. But he kept tearing at them until Dagbert was freed from them. He helped Charlie pry them from his hands and once they did, the worms just shriveled up and turned to dust.

"You alright?" Charlie asked, panting. Dagbert just nodded, attempting to wipe the blood from his face, only succeeding in smearing it. Charlie looked at his bloody hands. They were a complete mess of cuts and blood. His phone rang suddenly and he answered it immediately.

"Charlie! Why didn't you answer?"

It was Olivia. "We ran into some trouble," Charlie said. "Why? Are they coming back already?"

"Yes! Everyone else is already here! You have to get out of there now!"

"Got it."

"Be careful."

Charlie nodded, forgetting for the moment that Olivia couldn't see him. He hung up and pocketed his phone. "They're coming back already for some reason. We've gotta haul ass before they get here." Charlie helped Dagbert up, ignoring the pain in his hands. He hoped that whatever those things were, they weren't poisonous.

Just as Dagbert opened the door, a small gust of wind blew around the room. Charlie almost blamed Tancred before remembering that the storm boy wasn't with them. He glanced warily at Dagbert who had also felt the wind and the other boy shrugged. Charlie looked around the room. The upper floors of the house were still practically newly built. It couldn't have been a draft. Well it could be possible, but Charlie didn't think that was it. The wind seemed… unnatural.

In the farthest corner of the room sat something covered by a gray sheet, stained with age propped against the wall. The object hidden beneath it was rectangular in shape and about four feet across. This was it, it had to be. Charlie stepped closer, ignoring Dagbert's warning hiss. Not much time left. He grabbed one end of the sheet and swept it away from the object, creating a cloud of dust. Charlie coughed and waved it away with a grimace.

It was indeed, the painting of Badlock. Charlie didn't let his eyes linger on the dark landscape, fearful that he might be sucked in. Instead he threw the sheet back over it and bent to pick the painting up. It was chained to the wall, almost like a prisoner would be shackled to a wall. _What the hell Venetia?_

"Leave it!" Dagbert hissed. "We have to go, Charlie!"

"You go!" Charlie told him urgently. Dagbert began to shake his head but Charlie went on, "They will know that we were here and they will move the painting. I have to take it now or we'll never get it."

"Yes we will! Now come on!"

Charlie shook his head. They were wasting precious time by arguing. They didn't have time to spare like this. He lifted his shirt and took the mirror of Amoret from the waist of his pants. He handed it took Dagbert. "Take this with you. If I'm caught then at least they won't have that."

"Charlie…"

"I know what I'm doing. Just go. I'll see you and the others in a bit at the bookshop. Now go. Take the backdoor."

Dagbert, stuck between staying and helping his friend or leaving and keeping the mirror safe and himself, stood completely still for a few moments. Charlie shoved him back a few steps, urging him to go. So he did. Dagbert bounded down the stairs and out the back door. He peeked around the side of the house. The Yewbeam sisters and also Eric were making their way down the street. Staying out of sight, Dagbert ran, using trees, shrubs and houses as cover until he had long passed the sisters. Then he, as Charlie put it, hauled his ass out of Darkly Wynd.

Once in Greybank Cresent, Dagbert collapsed in the grass behind a bush. He was still bleeding from the cuts on his face and he was completely out of breath. He could hardly believe what he'd just done, looking at the mirror. Why had Charlie given this to him?

Hands grabbed his arms and Dagbert gasped. It was only Tancred and Gabriel. Everyone else was behind them looking at him in shock. He did look a mess. His two friends pulled Dagbert to his feet and looked at him with concern.

"What happened to you?" Emma asked.

"And where's Charlie?" Billy put in. They all looked around, half expecting Charlie to show up right then. He didn't and Dagbert struggled to catch his breath. He told them all that had happened and they listened in stunned silence.

Fidelio looked toward Darkly Wynd. "Oh shit."

"I'm going back to help him," Olivia stated, beginning to march in Charlie's direction. Lysander reached out and pulled her back, a bit reluctantly. "Sander! Let me go!"

"We're all going to the bookshop," Lysander said firmly. "If we go there now we might just put Charlie in danger."

"Or we might save him from danger!" Billy countered.

"No. Let's go to the shop, tell his uncle what's going on and wait."

•••

Once Dagbert had left Charlie was able to think more clearly. There was no way he could have figured out anything with the chance of one of his friends getting hurt because of a promise he made.

Charlie picked up one of the chains. They were took thick for him to break and he didn't have the time for that anyway. Why did his aunts always have to make everything so damn difficult for him?

Claerwen fluttered over and landed on the chain. Charlie grinned and thanked her. Such a helpful wand. "Claerwen, _Torrwch y gadwyn_!" there was a bright glow and the chains burst apart, sending pieces flying in all directions so that Charlie had to shield his face. Now there were only a few inches of chain hanging from the back of the painting and the wall. Next step: get the hell out of the house!

Downstairs the front door could be heard opening and Charlie froze. Well… his first option was out. As was his second which had been the back door. So the whole downstairs was no longer an option.

Footsteps on the stairs and whispering. Oh shit. They knew somebody was there. Charlie looked around for any escape. All he saw was a closet and a single window. That could work. Charlie picked up the painting and ran to the window, opening it as wide as he could. A bit of a far jump, but hopefully he and the painting could make it.

The footsteps were drawing closer as Charlie held the painting out the window, praying that it did not break upon impact with the unforgiving earth below. He dropped it and watched as it fell through the air, flinching when it hit the ground. No damage as far as he could see.

Behind Charlie the door crashed open. He was crouching on the windowsill, preparing to jump when someone grabbed his jacket. He lifted a foot and kicked out behind him, feeling his foot connect with something and hearing Eric shout in pain. Hah! Good for the little-

"Eric Stop him!"

Charlie jumped then, not staying to wait for the stone animator to recover. He hit the ground hard and gasped, the air having been driven from his lungs. Not his best idea ever. Charlie quickly checked himself to make sure everything was working right. Once satisfied, he picked himself up, grabbed the painting and ran, listening to his aunts scream. Finally though, he had the painting and he was free. Time to get the hell out of Darkly Wynd and to the bookshop.

Suddenly he crashed into something rock solid. Literally. Above him, casting a dark shadow, was a man made of stone.

•••

Olivia was pacing, along with Fidelio and Billy in the back room of the shop. They had come to tell Paton what was going on but found Julia running the shop and Paton apparently out. Julia had called him and he was on his way back from wherever, but there was still no sign of Charlie.

"Where is he?" Emma muttered, glancing up at the doorway and seeing no one, just as she had not twenty seconds before.

Tancred stood up from the floor. "Alright, he should have been back by now. He must've gotten into trouble."

"Thought you knew me better than that."

"Charlie!" Olivia gasped, running up to him but stopping short. On one side he was being supported by Julia, on the other what had to be the painting of Badlock. He was battered and bruised, covered in dirt and some blood, and looked ready to pass out. Julia helped him to the couch where he dropped the painting on the floor and fell face-first onto the couch with a low groan.

At that moment Paton rushed in, a worried expression on his face. He saw Charlie and sighed with relief. At least he was safe now, and not with his sisters.

"Hey there Uncle P," Charlie said with a weak smile. "Where've you been?"

"Talking with your parents actually," Paton said, drawing up a chair and sitting in front of his nephew. "Nothing too important." Charlie knew that this was probably a lie. His uncle didn't usually drop in on his parents if it wasn't important. "But when we went to talk to you, my boy, you weren't there. I had a few guesses as to where you were, though I didn't say anything to your parents. Then I got the call from Julia and left them worried sick."

"How long before they call the police?" Charlie asked with a grin. His uncle hadn't sold him out this time, but now his parents were probably going insane.

"They'll be calling everyone they know first, so you've got maybe ten minutes to tell me what happened today. I see you've got the painting."

"Yeah. Just got a little beat up while obtaining it. That's about it."

"So they know we've got the painting," Olivia said slowly. Her eyes shut tight in horror. Who knew what lengths they would go to to get it back. But she didn't understand why it was so important now, with the count gone.

"We'll have to keep moving it then," Lysander decided. "Who's first?"

"Not at my house," Charlie growled, staring down at the sheet covering the painting, now even more stained with dirt and blood. "It's got this sort of pull on me even now."

"I'll take it," Fidelio offered after a long silence where everyone looked at one another to decide who should take the painting. "I'll put it in the attic."

Charlie nodded and sat up with a grunt. "I should get home before they call the police." he looked at Emma and Olivia. "On Monday I want to hear all that happened."

"Be careful Charlie, my sisters will be in a rage after this," his uncle warned him. Charlie nodded and, using Billy as a crutch, left the bookshop.

**A/N: Another chapter up. Finally. I've been so freakin sick this weekend it's not even funny! And I used the translator on my Ipod for the welsh so it may not be right, but it should mean Break that Chain.**

**10-10-11**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Charlie Bone

Chapter 8:

"How much trouble did you get in?"

Charlie glanced sideways at Olivia. They were sitting in French class, supposed to be working silently. But apparently Olivia had been itching to ask that question, as had Fidelio and Emma who both kept their ears open to hear the answer. "Grounded for even longer. They took the mirror and someone comes in to check on me every hour."

"So you haven't told Matilda the good news?"

Charlie shook his head. "Nope."

"Silence!" Madame Tessier hissed, glaring at the two students who constantly disturbed her class. Even when they were seated at separate sides of the room. They quickly ducked their heads and went back to work.

A folded piece of paper landed on Olivia's desk. She didn't even look at Charlie as she unfolded it. _You coming with me?_ She looked at Charlie, understanding his question. She nodded and focused on her work.

•••

At first break they met in the ruin as was custom in times like these. It wasn't planned, they just knew. But as Charlie limped up to the group he noticed one missing.

"Where's Dagbert?" he asked.

It was Gabriel who answered. "Sick in the infirmary. Since last period."

Charlie looked down at his bandaged hands. Hopefully Dagbert's sickness was just from natural causes.

"People are talking," Lysander said quietly. "Rumors are starting about your… physical condition. So far I've heard that you and Dagbert fought and that some guys ganged up on you."

"They wouldn't believe it if I told them all the truth." Charlie squinted up at the gray sky. "Or perhaps they would. Tonight me and Liv are going up to the Da Vinci tower."

"Who else wants to come?" Olivia asked. Nobody spoke. Walking up rotten or broken stairs in the dark through the thick and dusty air of the Da Vinci Tower just didn't appeal to them apparently. Olivia shook her head. "No sense of adventure," she stage whispered to Charlie. He laughed.

"Looks like they'll miss out on the fun of risking detention."

•••

Lysander was the monitor for the Kings Room these days, Perk considering him responsible enough to keep everyone on track. That meant that they could talk when they wanted and also that Fidelio occasionally joined them. Like tonight. Nobody had heard what happened to the Yewbeam sisters from Olivia or Emma who had decided to wait until they could all hear it.

"So first of all," Olivia started. "When I got to the cathedral who did I see but your Grandmother. _Grizelda_," She said in a dramatic voice. "She was waiting on a bench for your aunts."

Emma continued. "She met up with her sisters there and they immediately left. Not even pausing to greet each other. They were also silent the entire time."

"Really?" Charlie asked. That didn't sound like his relatives at all. They were usually all speaking at once. "Maybe they knew they were being followed."

"Or just being caution," Billy suggested. "Just in case someone was following them they didn't want to give anything away."

"What next?" Fidelio asked.

"They went onto Piminy Street." Olivia said, glancing at Dagbert's empty seat. "Remember what he said about somebody moving into the fish shop, yet he never saw anyone? Well guess who answered the door."

"It was Tiplin, wasn't it?" Tancred asked, leaning forward in his seat. Olivia nodded grimly.

"Shit." Charlie muttered. "And now they know we have the painting."

"Why is it so important though?" Billy asked. "With The count gone, why does it matter if they have it or not?"

Charlie looked up at the Red King's portrait. Never had he been able to enter and just as every other time, a shadow appeared behind the King. He heaved a deep sigh. He wouldn't be able to keep the secret any longer. "He isn't gone."

Several moments of complete silence. Everyone just stared at Charlie, trying to register what he said. "What?" Gabriel asked smartly.

Charlie tilted his head in the direction of the portrait. "There's still a shadow, just as always. It's been there even since he was defeated." He looked at Olivia and Fidelio sitting across from him. "You two remember what my uncle said all those years ago after I first escaped from Badlock?"

"If there is a shadow in the painting then there is a shadow in our lives," Olivia said immediately. "But that was just a theory, right?"

"As far as we can tell. I told my uncle when I first found out. We decided to keep it a secret since there was no way for him to get into our world without the mirror. But see, Matilda said something that worries me the last time I saw her. She said that the Count disappeared for two days before just suddenly appearing back in what she called the art room. That's when they were somehow sent here."

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Lysander asked.

"As I said, my Uncle and I decided to keep it a secret. His idea, not mine." he looked at Olivia wanting to change the subject. It seemed that if it had only been him who kept the secret everyone would all be pissed off again. But since his uncle knew everyone was fine with it. "What happened after they met Tiplin?"

"Nothing. Me and Emma both tried to hear anything that was being said, but whatever room they were in must've not had windows. They left ten minutes later."

Charlie nodded slowly, staring down at the table. He had the sinking feeling that it wouldn't be long before the shit hit the fan.

•••

They met just inside the door of the Da Vinci Tower. Olivia had gotten there first, effectively scaring the wits out of Charlie when he entered by jumping onto his back the second the door closed.

"Don't do that!" he hissed under his breath while Olivia snickered behind her hand. She took out her flashlight and shined it onto her face, casting parts in shadow. "Boo."

Charlie grinned. "Not scary this time," he remarked. He glanced up the steep stairs, shining his own flashlight up them. Claerwen was currently nowhere to be found as usual. She only appeared when needed it seemed. "Ladies first."

"Why? You afraid of the dark?"

Charlie gave her an indignant look. "No! But I do happen to remember somebody falling down them around five years ago and I would rather that same somebody not break her neck!"

"I also happen to remember that somebody was wearing heels at the time and is currently wearing sensible shoes."

"Whatever. Just get going."

Olivia just suck out her tongue and brushed by him. She mounted the stairs and began bounding up them. "Well hurry up then!"

Charlie knocked on the door of the rooms where Matilda and Edgar resided. Without waiting for an answer he walked in, Olivia following close behind. The room was completely dark save for the beams of their flashlights.

"It is late," Edgar's voice sounded from the darkness. "What are you doing here? And who is with you?"

"My friend Olivia. And I am here with news," Charlie announced. He watched as Edgar stepped into the beam of his flashlight.

"Come with me. My sister is still awake."

Charlie put a hand on Olivia's shoulder and guided her. It was obvious to him that she disliked Edgar and he didn't quite blame her. The man was cold, one could tell just by looking at him. They went into what he knew as Matilda's room, the same room where he'd woken up after nearly being killed. Matilda was at her desk, writing in some sort of book. She looked up at the sound of the doors opening and smiled.

"Charlie has brought news," Edgar told his sister. "And a friend."

"Hi! I'm Olivia!" she greeted Matilda cheerfully. She liked this girl better than her brother already. Her smile was friendly and her eyes warm. She was pretty with her curly black hair and almond eyes. She remembered Charlie's old crush with a smile.

"Charlie has spoken of you, Olivia. It is nice to finally meet you."

"And you."

"What is the news you bring?" Edgar interrupted impatiently. Olivia sent him a glare but Charlie just nodded to him in acknowledgement.

"It is good news. We have found and acquired the painting. Soon you will be back… in Badlock," Charlie finished slowly, reluctant to say home.

Matilda clapped her hands together and beamed at her brother who looked a little happier. His eyes weren't so cold anymore and there was a hint of a smile. "That is good news! Isn't it Edgar? We will finally be going home!"

"Yes. When will we be leaving?"

"I've got to figure that out yet," Charlie said, going over to sit on the edge of the bed. He was beginning to feel drained, the pain coming back after running up the stairs. "But soon."

"Why are you hurt?" Matilda asked in concern, moving from the desk.

"He… ran into a bit of trouble when getting the painting from where it was being kept." Olivia said. She sat next to Charlie and rubbed his back. "Tried to be the hero."

"Just got a little beat up," Charlie shrugged.

"Stand," Matilda told him and he did. ""I need to check the knife wound and remove the stitches."

As Matilda worked on removing the stitches and also healing other small wounds with her powers, Charlie told them what happened. All listened attentively, even Olivia this being the first time hearing the entire story. "There's this kid, Eric. He is what you would call a stone animator."

"He can, for lack of a better phrase, bring stone objects such as statues to life," Edgar said, a look of concentration on his face. "Make them obey his command."

"Exactly," Charlie nodded. "He may be young, but he is dangerous. He used a stone man to try and stop me from taking the painting, so you can imagine why I'm in my current condition. Got away by using the painting as a sort of shield. They wouldn't let anything happen to it."

"I remember the count talking about him," Edgar said. "To this painting he always talked to of this city. A woman would always speak back to him."

"Her name is Titania Tiplin," Olivia said. "A witch and the count's descendant."

Edgar nodded slowly. He looked as though he were trying hard to remember something. But Matilda had finished with Charlie who was now feeling in almost tip top shape other than the original knife wound. That would still need time to heal on its own with the help of Matilda's healing bandages. And also his hands were still pretty bad. Whatever those things had been it kept them from healing quickly, though Matilda had confirmed the he hadn't been poisoned. Thankfully.

"We should be getting back," he told Olivia. "It's getting late."

Olivia nodded, stifling a yawn. It was after two in the morning, time having just flown by. They said their farewells and left the Da Vinci Tower as quickly as possible. Their flashlights were shut off. It wouldn't do to get caught by the matron, Bertha Greene. They would have to avoid detention this week of all weeks, and Bertha Greene seemed to channel Lucretia Yewbeam.

They were almost at Olivia's dormitory which was on the way to Charlie's. Their pace slowed as the realization that they were more or less in the clear for the moment took hold of their minds. "Do you like Matilda?" Olivia asked suddenly and Charlie stumbled.

"I'm sorry?"

"Do. You. Like. Matilda?" she said more slowly and watched Charlie blink in surprise a few times through the darkness. "It just seems to me that you really don't want her to leave. And I remember you used to have that crush on her…" she trailed off, grinning at Charlie's obvious discomfort. He'd never been one for personal questions.

"I don't want her, or Edgar for that matter to return to Badlock." He shivered and leaned against the door. His eyes had a faraway look. "It's a horrible place, Liv. A constant wind howls in your ears, pits full of decaying things. No life that you see outside of the palace other than the patrols, or squirras." Olivia, though very curious to know what the hell a squire was, did not interrupt. Maybe it was a slip of the tongue and he really meant squirrels. "You can see towers all around where the guards keep watch. Those were very nearly my downfall." He shivered again. "It's not a good place."

"I can't imagine Matilda living there. Edgar maybe."

Charlie shook his head. "You have no idea."

Olivia knew that she never would understand either, no matter how many times Charlie would try to explain it to her. And she didn't want him to. She knew that it brought up bad memories for him. Billy too. Never once had she heard the younger boy speak of his time in the enchanter's palace. Charlie had told her that Billy had liked it in the beginning. There had been the feeling of being wanted there for him, where at Charlie's he'd always felt that he was imposing. Charlie still tried to make up for that, three years after it all went down. "So take me with you."

"Huh?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Keep up Charlie. I want to come to Badlock with you when the time comes that you have to take them back."

"Absolutely not," was the immediate answer. "It's too dangerous."

"All the more reason to bring backup."

"No, you're not-"

Olivia clamped a hand over his mouth. Footsteps. She pressed closer to Charlie wanting to stay out of sight. A light shone around the corner down the corridor. Olivia grasped the doorknob and turned it. Charlie fell backwards into the room and Olivia followed shutting the door behind her.

"Liv!" he hissed, scrambling to his feet. Of all places to be trapped it was in the girls' dormitory.

"Shut up!" she hissed back. "Do you want to get caught by Matron?"

Charlie said nothing. That was a hard decision. Matron, a woman his great aunts would have easily let into the family, or all of the girls who were sure to start rumors? Was there a third choice?

"What's a boy doing in here?" came the voice of Rosie Stubbs. Oh great, now all of the girls had woken up and peering at him. Thankfully it was dark and they couldn't see his face. He inched backwards behind Olivia and got as low as he could to try and keep it that way.

"Charlie? Is that you?"

_Thanks a lot Em._

"Everyone just shut up for a second!" Olivia told them. "I'm pretty sure that Matron saw me. Charlie follow me!" she grabbed his arm and led him to the bathroom. "Stay here!"

"Like I'm stupid enough to just walk on out and greet Matron! Lovely night isn't it Bertha? She would love—"

Olivia shut the bathroom door in his face, cutting him off. There was a thump as it hit him in the head. _Sorry Charlie_. Just then a beam of light it Olivia in the face as Matron walked in. Damn, Olivia had been hoping to be in bed before that happened.

"What are you doing out of bed?" she demanded. Olivia had to think of something fast.

"I'm sorry Matron. I heard somebody outside of the door and went to see who it was. I knew it had to be a student even though we aren't supposed to be out of bed. Actually, I think it might've been one of the boys. I heard footsteps going in that direction."

Bertha gave her a suspicious look. She knew, as did everyone, that Olivia was an actress and it was possible that she was lying to her. But the other possibility that there was somebody roaming the corridors was just too much. "I'll bet it's that Charlie Bone boy. Always making trouble he is."

Once Bertha had left Olivia heaved a sigh of relief. _Much too close_. She went to the bathroom and Opened the door. Charlie looked down at her reproachfully and rubbed his head. "She's gone."

Charlie walked into the room where the lights were now on and all of the girls stared at him. "Uhhh... Thanks for not giving me away. I'll be going now."

"You'll have to get to your dormitory fast," Olivia told him. "Somehow before Matron."

Charlie was already taking off his shoes so that his feet wouldn't make noise while he was running. "See you tomorrow. Night everyone!" with that said, Charlie ran out of the room, silently as possible. Olivia sighed again and was about to go to the bathroom when she realized that her roommates were now staring at her. Great, now she would have to come up with another story. And possibly a few threats just to keep all of their mouths shut, though Emma was fine. She smirked slightly. All feared the wrath of Olivia Vertigo.

**A/N: And finished. I'm trying to get this chapter and the next one up by Saturday so it was a bit rushed as is the next one. Sorry.**

10/19/11


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Charlie Bone.

This will be the last chapter before I take a break from this story and switch to my other one.

Chapter9:

"You got stuck in the girls' dormitory?"

Charlie's head dropped onto the round table in the King's Room with a loud thud as Tancred burst out laughing, a slight breeze floating around the room. The wind was still tied to his emotions even after all these years. One thing he never learned to get under control. Olivia had been telling everyone about the 'adventure' she and Charlie had the night before. Now it looked as though the story might take a bit longer until everyone stopped laughing. He looked at Olivia. "You could've left that part out." _Like you did about asking me to take you into Badlock. _He still could not help but resent that question. Or demand.

Olivia inspected her nails and her lips curved upward in a small smile. "I thought it just tied the story together, you know?"

"No, I don't." he turned to Tancred. The storm boy almost had his laughter under control though there was still a smile on his face that twitched every few seconds, just waiting for the owner of that smile to lose it again. "It's not that funny."

"It's hilarious!" he burst into a fit of girlish giggles. Charlie raised his eyebrows at the sound. The mean green Tancred Torsson currently had the most girlish laugh any of them had heard. Even when Olivia was acting,, playing some bubbly princess or something. It left room for many jokes, though many were reluctant to make them. "Tancred Torsson, how positively feminine!" Fidelio exclaimed jokingly and Tancred stopped laughing abruptly, coughing into his hand. His cheeks were tinged pink with embarrassment.

"The girls were all asleep though, right?" Gabriel asked to prevent an argument from breaking out between Fidelio and Tancred.

"We were," Emma said, grinning at Charlie and Olivia. Charlie sank low in his seat, now being the one that was embarrassed. "But those two made such a racket that we woke up."

"What did everyone think?" Lysander asked. Charlie looked to Olivia, also curious about this. Olivia actually blushed and now Emma was laughing. Oh jeeze. Olivia didnt blush easily.

"Apparently Charlie and I were sharing a… lovely evening together. 'Lovely' however, isn't quite the word that was used."

Charlie inhaled sharply, his gum shooting down his throat. He coughed and Billy smacked him on the back. His eyes watering, and his throat feeling scratched from the couching he exclaimed, "What? They think-"

"Yup. I did my best to wipe that idea from their minds but… it probably didn't look good last night. I mean, it was after two in the morning and in their eyes what else could we possibly have been doing? They wouldn't know. But there is some good news!" Olivia said, brightening a little. But there was a devious look in her eyes that Charlie didn't like. "You sir, have several admirers." and now Charlie was the one to blush as snickers went around the table.

"Alright, enough of this!" Charlie muttered, pushing all of his books to the side and getting out his notebook. Screw homework. Right now there was something more important. "We need some sort of plan."

"Plan?" Billy asked. "All we need to do is get Matilda and Edgar to Fido's and you can get them to Badlock."

"I'm grounded, remember? And sneaking out won't be so easy this time. Every damn hour someone checks to make sure I'm still there."

"So should we just wait then?" Gabriel asked. "Is it really worth getting grounded even longer?"

Charlie looked at his hands and cracked his knuckles. Yeah, it was worth it. Of course it was. "Yes. If they want to go… home I guess they call it, then I'm going to do what I can to get them there as soon as possible. I'll try and find the mirror this weekend."

"Or you can just talk to your parents and ask them," Emma suggested. "That might be easier than sneaking out."

Charlie propped his chin up in his hand. "And when that doesn't work what do you suppose I do?" he asked, perhaps a little harshly. Emma just held his gaze and eventually he was the one who looked away. Emma normally didn't faze him the slightest bit, but she was like his sister and he knew that she had a darker, more violent side. "Fine, I'll ask them anyway."

"Your dad is usually pretty reasonable," Tancred said.

"You haven't seen him lately," Billy murmured, glancing at Charlie who clenched his fists. Lyell wasn't known for having a bad temper, nor had Billy or Charlie ever known him to even yell other than at Grizelda. Just stern words when it came to anybody else. But Billy had been able to hear him screaming at Charlie about being senseless even up in his room with the door shut.

"I'm almost tempted to move into the bookshop," Charlie muttered darkly. He shrugged and checked his watch. It was time to leave. Screw making a plan. Thinking about the way Lyell talked to him like he was six made got under his skin. He stood from his chair and gathered his books. "We'll figure out more tomorrow. And someone needs to tell Dagbert."

Charlie was just walking through the doorway when a strong dizzy feeling washed over him. He stumbled, letting his books fall to the floor and he put a hand on the wall to steady himself. There was a buzzing noise in his ears making everything else hard to hear, though voices reached his ears. No words could be made out. Images flashed in his mind too fast for anything to stand out. Just a single, broken window. To his right there was some sort of urn, Charlie noticed as he felt bile rising in his throat. He leaned over and vomited twice in it. "Shit!" he gasped feeling somebody rubbing his back.

"What was that about?" Olivia asked, her voice laced with worry. The buzzing had faded away and he could hear her now. "Do you want to go to the infirmary?"

Charlie shook his head, still leaving over the urn. He spit into it, trying to get rid of the foul taste. What in the hell just happened? It was like the constant vibe he had times twenty. Usually it was just a headache or maybe his stomach felt like it was in knots. The only time he ever threw up was the day he found out his aunts were still around.

"Are you alright?" Fidelio asked and Charlie nodded. He spit again and straightened up. He placed a hand against the wall to steady himself. Everything was still spinning, images still racing.

"Something bad is going to happen," he murmured with quiet conviction. "But I don't know what."

"Do you want to tell somebody?" Lysander asked. He handed Charlie his books but Gabriel took them instead. Charlie looked like me might fall over if he had to carry anything. "Dr. Saltweather maybe? Or Cook?"

Charlie thought for a moment. Gingerly, he dropped his hand to his side, careful to make sure he could still stand. Olivia was on his right, steadying him. He was already beginning to feel better. "I'll tell Cook."

"I'll come with you," Olivia said immediately. Charlie just nodded. She was one of the select few who knew of Cook's secret rooms. And it would be nice to have someone walk with him. "Em, could you cover for me?"

"Sure. I'll say that Charlie got sick and you were taking him to the infirmary."

"Stay out of the girls' dormitories this time will you?" Tancred said in an attempt at a joke. But nobody was exactly in a joking mood anymore, though it did lift the heavy atmosphere if just a little. Charlie made an extremely rude hand gesture and he and Olivia headed for the blue cafeteria.

Charlie and Olivia entered the secret rooms and Cook greeted them immediately. She tended to do that though Charlie never understood how she always knew. Seeing Charlie's face, pale even in the light from the candle she carried, Cook ushered them down the hall. "I trust you have a good reason for coming to see me this late, looking as though you've seen a ghost?"

Charlie and Olivia sat down in the same large armchair. He nodded looking around, feeling comforted. Even after his family had taken control of the school and Dr. Saltweather pit in charge, Cook continued to use these rooms though the one the Bloors had given her were now heated and homey. And Charlie preferred this. He took a deep breath. "Something is going to happen. Something bad."

"What do you mean?" Cook asked, handing him a steaming bowl of stew. She gave Olivia a questioning look, asking if she wanted a bowl but Olivia shook her head.

"It was when I was walking out of homework. It was like that feeling I told you about weeks ago, but just really strong. All of these… images kept popping into my head, moving so fast the I don't know what any of them were. Just a broken window was the only thing I could make out. So I don't know what's going to happen or when, but it's bad."

"What are you going to do about it?" Cook asked. Charlie looked up quickly. Him? "Yes, you. And your friends. It's your turns now, to take things into your hands just as you've been doing for the past three years. Yes, I know what you've been up to, as does your uncle, all of your parents, and Dr. Saltweather."

"But…" Charlie started weakly. How did she expect him to do this? They were just kids after all. The things they had accomplished over the years without help from adults, that was all different. Now they were dealing with dangerous enemies who would do what they could to make their lives hell.

"We are here to help you when it is absolutely needed. To guide you." Cook told them. Charlie looked down at Olivia who smiled at him.

"Charlie she's only saying what you've been telling us. We aren't children anymore."

"Oh I wouldn't say that. In my eyes you'll always be the two biggest troublemakers I have had the pleasure to know."

Charlie scowled as Cook laughed and bent his head to finish off his stew in what had to be record time. "Then can you at least send word to my uncle?"

"Of course."

"Thank you Cook."

Cook took the empty bowl and placed it on the small counter. Charlie and Olivia stood up, stretching their arms tiredly. Charlie felt nearly back to normal or as normal as he ever felt these days. There was still a dull ache in his head behind his eyes. He would hopefully feel better in the morning.

•••

Charlie took his bowl of oatmeal from an extremely grave Cook. He opened his mouth to ask her what was wrong but he shook her head. A couple of students were behind him waiting for their breakfasts. Charlie nodded shortly and returned to his table. Dagbert was back, feeling better than he had and Gabriel was filling him in on everything. Quietly.

Charlie noticed a piece of paper folded under his bowl and stopped listening to the conversation. The nearly indecipherable handwriting he recognized as his uncle's when he was in a hurry.

_Charlie,_

_Late last night someone broke into the bookshop and also your house. As far as I know nothing was taken and nobody was hurt, though your mother has had a bit of a shock. Maisie already knows so don't worry about telling her. Whoever it was, their goal must have been to take the painting as I cannot think of another reason for one to break in. I did not see a face, nor did either of your parents, but it was a young boy, possibly around your age possibly a little younger. I personally suspect Eric. It is best that you and your friends keep moving the painting. I will warn the other parents._

The note wasn't signed. Charlie passed around, burying his face in his hands. This was bad. Who knew what they would do to get the painting? It had to be Eric or even Joshua. Maybe both as Charlie didn't believe a single child could break into one house alone, let alone two. And who knew what other accomplices they might have? They'd had three years to plan and make knew allies. Maybe reunited with old ones.

"Shit," Fidelio murmured after reading the short letter. "Who's place do you think is next?"

"Probably yours. Or Tanc's maybe. Seems like they are going in order according to where we think it would be safest rather than choosing at random."

"Why my house then?" Fidelio asked. "None of us are endowed."

"It's where we kept Tolly Twelve Bells. And where we would go to make plans. You forget that they know more about our previous actions than we ever realized." Charlie shook his head in disgust. How could he and his aunts be related? "We'll do as my uncle suggested and keep moving the painting. Spread the word."

•••

Charlie snuck into the purple cafeteria near the end of breakfast as a group of girls walked out. Olivia was usually one of the last people out, preferring to eat her breakfast slowly. And as he suspected she was still there, as were many other drama students all sitting around her. _Damn_. However, Charlie just slid into the seat next to her, nonchalant as ever.

"Really Charlie? You get caught every time!"

Charlie grinned. "I believe we have had this same conversation before."

Olivia shook her head with exasperation. She glanced around. Others were watching with interest, namely the other girls in her dorm who she'd threatened not to say a word to anybody. There were a few others though, too curious for their own good. "The nurse let you go then? You didn't sneak out?"

"Nope," Charlie said, realizing what she was doing. Though this put him in a bad position too. He didn't want to just come out and tell her about the breaking in's with everyone listening. "Must've just been some sort of bug I guess."

"Hm. So why did you come here rather than your own cafeteria?" Olivia asked with a devious grin. She was purposely making this harder for him.

"I was at my own but…" he trailed off and dug around in his pocket. He took out the note from his uncle, holding it between his forefinger and middle finger. Olivia tilted her head, staring at the piece of paper before taking it from him and beginning to read it. While she did Charlie discreetly took her spoon and began eating her oatmeal. He was still hungry for some reason.

"Oh shit."

"Yeah."

Olivia handed him the note which he folded and pocketed. "What are you going to do?"

"We've got to find another place. Possibly Gabe's or Sander's."

Olivia nodded with a thoughtful look. "That's probably best. Now get out of here before you get caught!"

"Right. See you later then." Charlie took another spoonful of her oatmeal and hid in another crowd of students, blending in and avoiding detection. For the first time he hadn't been caught!

**A/n: And now I shall be taking a break to work on another story. Don't know when the next update will be.**

10/20/11


	10. Chapter 10

Finally, I'm Back. I've got a laptop now so updates will be nearly every weekend depending on how I'm feeling. I still don't have internet at my house though. Sadly.

So here's a recap since it's been oh so long: Charlie found Edgar and Matilda up in the Da Vinci Tower after they'd been there for three years. He makes a promise to get them back to Badlock since they find it as the only place they'd ever been able to call home. He finds out soon after that his aunts are still around or that they'd returned at some point to the city. He gets injured, not to mention grounded in the process. Unfazed, Charlie continues his search for the painting of Badlock, starting with his aunts' houses. He finds it in Venetia's after sneaking out of the house using the Mirror of Amoret. His parents find him missing and he's grounded even longer with the mirror being taken away. During the week the Bookshop and his house are both broken into, obviously the result of someone searching for the painting.

Disclaimer: I don't own Charlie Bone.

Chapter 10:

By Friday the painting had been moved around to Lysander's house. From what they'd heard, his mother hadn't been very happy about it at all. It was locked in the basement of the Sage house where she wouldn't be able to hear the howling winds. Mrs. Sage would be delighted to hear that the painting would be moved in the morning if all went well. Or even if it didn't. Either way, Charlie would find some way to get to the bookshop, even if he had to sneak out.

"Good luck," Fidelio murmured when the bus pulled up to Diamond Corner. Charlie knew that he would need it when it came to his parents. Their trust in him had been deteriorating over the past few weeks, something that depressed him whenever he thought about it. He nodded to Fidelio and then to Gabriel and Dagbert in the seat behind them before following Billy off the bus.

"Well… I think I'll just head on up to my room," Billy said when they reached the door. Charlie grabbed his shoulder as he reached for the doorknob and pulled the younger boy back.

"Come on, Billy. I'm not doing this alone."

Billy stared up at him with a serious and thoughtful expression. Charlie waited expectantly and nervously. It would probably look even more suspicious if he had to drag a struggling Billy into the kitchen where he knew they would be. And he would have to resort to that if Billy didn't agree because there was no way he would confront his parents and Maisie without someone with him. Then Billy nodded slowly. "Fine."

"Good." Charlie let go of Billy's shoulder and let him open the door. They walked into the kitchen where the rest of the family was sipping tea. He was actually a little disappointed to find that his father had gotten home early. If he hadn't then Charlie would have had more time to figure out what he was going to say. He took a seat next to Billy and Maisie after the greetings and sipped at his tea. "Nothing was taken then?"

"No. Not a thing," his father answered. He looked angry. "I only wish I could have caught the little punk who did it."

Charlie frowned, wondering whether or not his uncle had told his father his theories about Tiplin or Eric. "Have you talked to Uncle P?"

"Yes. And I know what he thinks and it's a sound explanation. It just lacks any real proof that we can take to the authorities."

"Like they would do anything," Billy said bitterly. "They don't get caught up in _our _affairs. Speak one word of the endowed and they turn their heads."

Charlie glanced at Billy and nodded in agreement. "They're cowards. That's why we need to do this by ourselves. You know that Dad."

Lyell sighed tiredly. He drained his cup and set it back on the table a little more roughly than was needed. "You're right of course. But there's not much even we can do."

Charlie looked at his hands, wondering how he was supposed to bring up his mission. Maybe just outright as for it back? Not as subtle as he would have liked, but there wasn't much else he could think of. "Dad, I need to ask you for something."

Lyell gave him a suspicious look, as did his mother and Maisie. Charlie shifted uncomfortably. "Go on."

"Well… you know about want happened with Edgar and Matilda. Partly anyway, you didn't exactly let me tell you the entire story. But the point is, I'm taking them into Badlock. Tomorrow." Charlie said this with conviction, in a way that told them all we wasn't going to back down, even if they told him no. He would sneak out if he had to. "I want this done as soon as possible, and so do they. Matilda and Edgar I mean. They don't belong here; they want to go back to their home. I can do that, but I need the mirror." Charlie waiting for an answer. His mother was shaking her head already, but his father was looking thoughtful.

"Alright. You can have the mirror."

"Lyell!" both Amy and Maisie cried in outrage.

Lyell stood and began to pace. "I will speak to Paton tomorrow. I take it this is going to take place at the bookshop as usual."

"Thanks Dad." Charlie whispered.

…..

That night Charlie tried to fall asleep while listening to the sound of his parents shouting at each other. He wanted to cover his ears, but instead he just listened.

"There's nothing we can do about it Amy! This is his duty!"

"He's fifteen for God's sake! It isn't his job!"

"You don't understand, Amy. You don't understand what it's like to be endowed."

"Oh, and you do?"

"I grew up with them! You didn't! You think you know the extent of their powers but you don't! Charlie's not a child anymore, he's shown that more than once these past few weeks! And even if I didn't give him permission do you think he would listen? He's stubborn. He showed you that years ago at the age of ten! He believed that I wasn't dead!"

Charlie flinched and rolled onto his side. He took out his cellphone and dialed Olivia's number. The shouting had suddenly stopped, but he could still hear them arguing in hushed tones. He waiting for Olivia to pick up, hoping that she was still awake. It was going for one, so she usually was.

"Hello?" She sounded tired.

"Hey. I didn't wake you up, did I?" Charlie whispered.

"No, you're fine. Why'd you call though?"

Charlie shrugged, then realized that she couldn't see him. "I don't know."

There was a pause in which Charlie heard some shuffling while Olivia fidgeted. He heard her parents in the background too and guessed they'd all been together when he called. "Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"Nervous enough to make me feel sick. I never wanted to go back there, Liv."

Olivia sighed. "I know Charlie. Maybe we can convince them to stay here."

"I've been trying. But they just won't have it! I don't understand why!" Charlie stopped, realizing he'd raised his voice in his distress. He waited, listening for the sound of footsteps on the stairs. Just the same sound of the argument going on downstairs. Charlie groaned and rolled over onto his left side and switched the phone to his other ear. "You got in touch with everyone, right?"

"Yes. They all know."

"Thanks, Liv."

"Anytime. You really should get some sleep though. Long day tomorrow, and I know how much using the mirror wears you out."

"You're just trying to get rid of me," Charlie said, trying to sound hurt.

"Exactly."

They both laughed, Charlie doing his best to make as little noise as possible and Olivia making no secret about it. Charlie smiled. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Or today."

"Ok. See you then. Night Charlie."

"Night Liv."

….

Charlie woke up at seven o clock on the dot. He dragged himself out of bed and into the bathroom. He stared into the mirror to find that he was shaking. Four hours until Badlock. Charlie shook his head and got ready for his shower. Maybe that would help to calm his nerves. It didn't work. A half an hour later Charlie went back to his room, still trembling. He hadn't known that Badlock had this much of an effect on him. Obviously he'd never wanted to step foot in that dark place again, but this was more.

"What time are you leaving?"

Charlie looked over at his father who was standing in his doorway. From the expression on Lyell's face, Charlie knew that he could see him shaking. "Well, I want to get there by eleven, so I'll go and get Edgar and Matilda around ten." He nodded toward the mirror to show that that would be his transportation.

Lyell came into the room and sat down on Charlie's computer chair. He spun around twice with a thoughtful expression. "Don't go alone. When you travel into the painting I mean. I know you'll have those two with you, but bring someone else. Lysander would be best if you ask me."

Charlie nodded. "I had that planned. But I wouldn't want any of them to go there. It would scar them."

"Like it has you?" his dad asked. "Look at you Charlie! You haven't stopped shaking once since I walked in here, and you want to go back!"

"Last night you told mom that it was my duty," Charlie said bitterly. Lyell's eyes widened slightly. "Yeah, I heard it. Wasn't exactly hard to be honest. And you were right, it is my duty as an endowed to give help to those who need it! Don't be trying to get me to back out of this now, because I'll tell you right now, I'm pretty damn close!"

Shaking his head sadly Lyell murmured, "I wouldn't try to stop you. But be careful Charlie. I've only ever heard stories of the place, but I know that it's not a place for any soul with even the smallest amount of light. How two children grew up there, I will never know. Just… don't do anything rash. Think, Charlie."

…

Charlie, Matilda, and Edgar appeared in the back room of the bookshop a few hours later, stumbling and nearly falling. Everyone did the first time, but Charlie faltered in his steps more out of exhaustion. It took more energy to travel with more people. A lot more. He sat heavily down on the couch between Fidelio and Olivia.

"Are you alright?" Billy asked worriedly. His red eyes were wider than normal.

"Fine. Takes a lot out of me to do that."

"You're shaking," Emma observed.

Charlie nodded. He fell onto his side, lying over Olivia's legs and using her purse as a pillow. Yes, he was still shaking uncontrollably, enough that Olivia could feel it. She gave him a concerned look, but Charlie didn't meet her eyes. "Where is everyone else?" he asked.

"They should be here soon," Fidelio answered. "Paton and Julia are out in the shop sorting through books. I think they're just trying to keep themselves occupied."

He nodded again and looked at Edgar and Matilda standing awkwardly off to the side. "You two can sit down anywhere you know. You don't have to stand. I need to rest for a while before we go anyway."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Olivia asked, rubbing his back.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"Well it's hard when you're acting like this!" Olivia shot at him. Charlie rolled his eyes before shutting them and Olivia glared at him, leaning back into the soft cushions. "I'm going with you."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No." Charlie opened his eyes and glared around the room, hearing the snickers.

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Finally, we agree."

"Dammit!"

Charlie laughed and looked up at Olivia. "I'm too smart for that old trick to work on me."

Olivia crossed her arms. "It's worked on you before. More than once I might add."

"Exactly, so don't you think it's about time I learned from my mistakes?"

"If you two are quite done," a new voice interrupted. The others had arrived and were standing in the doorway, watching with amusement. It was Dagbert who'd spoken. Charlie could see his eyes darting in the direction of where the painting was propped up against the wall, covered by the same bloody sheet that hid it the weekend before. He could see the unease in his eyes, just as he saw it in everyone else's, and felt it in himself.

Charlie stood, trying again to regain control and stop shaking. It didn't work, but he continued walking toward the painting. He stared at the sheet as a light wind blew around him. Not Tancred. It was as though Badlock was inviting him in. He looked over his shoulder at Edgar and Matilda. "Last chance you two. Do you really want to go there. You can stay here, you know. Where you can have friends and you won't be sent off to marry someone you don't know." He looked pointedly at Matilda.

"We don't belong in this world," Edgar responded, just as Charlie knew he would. He grimaced and nodded.

"Right. Are you two ready then?" Charlie asked, vaguely aware of his uncle now standing in the doorway. He looked over at Lysander, standing close to Lauren. Meeting the old boy's eyes, he saw understanding. "You sure?"

"Been thinking it over for a while," Lysander said. "I was going to offer anyway."

"Thanks, Sander. Let's go before I back out at the last second." Charlie ripped away the sheet and motioned for his three new traveling companions to come closer. Two hands on his left shoulder and one more on his right. He stared intently at the dark landscape and the room began to slip away. A shiver ran down his spine and wind howled in his ears. He really hated this place. "Everyone alright!" he shouted, looking around at them. The darkness that surrounded them and the wind that blew debris through the air made it hard to see much farther than a few feet.

"Yeah, and I see what you hated bout this place!" Lysander shouted.

"This is only the beginning," Charlie mumbled.

"Isn't there supposed to be a castle?" Lysander asked.

"Let your eyes adjust and look to the north," Edgar said.

Charlie already knew where the castle was and waited for Lysander to find it. The question now was, how were they supposed to get to it? He wasn't going to let Matilda and Edgar go alone, he knew enough about the creatures of Badlock that it wasn't a good idea to let that happen. Charlie looked out to the north and stared at the turrets of the Enchanter's Palace outlined against the dark green sky.

"How do we get there?" Lysander questioned. "We have to get away from the wind!"

"Not to mention the pits," Charlie added.

Edgar and Matilda looked at each other thoughtfully. It occurred to Charlie that they probably only knew about as much as he did. He doubted that they'd ever been outside the castle and couldn't even imagine why they would want to in the first place. Finally, Edgar spoke. "The tunnels. There's a system of tunnels that run underground, but you can only access them from the guard towers."

The guard towers. Well that had to be the worst idea Charlie had ever heard, but it was also the best idea any of them would be able to come up with. He chewed his bottom lip. "If we do that though, we'll definitely be seen within moments. But if we try to walk across open ground our chances are even worse."

"We can't just walk straight into a guard tower either!" Lysander pointed out.

"Boy's not as dumb as he looks."

Charlie whipped around that the familiar, gravelly voice, terror gripping his heart. They'd been so intent on one another none of them had even seen let alone heard the approaching creature. "Oddthumb."

….

Well. New chpter up. Happy really late Christmas.

1-24-12


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Been a while, sorry bout that. I'm already going against my update plan. I just haven't been in the mood to write lately. Oh, and I'm sorry to say that there will be no Emma/Tancred pairing. I was never a big supporter of them to begin with so there won't be any of that. Yes, at the end of the eighth book they were together, but seriously, I don't think that they would last very long at all, and surely not three years.

**A/N: UPDATE. I haven't done anything with this story in a long time. I've deleted the lastest chapters and am taking this story in a different direction. Sorry all that.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Charlie Bone

"_Oddthumb."_

Chapter 11:

The ugly creature gave a loud cackle that sent shivers down the teens' spines. Charlie glanced over at Lysander who looked tense and scared at being surrounded with spears pointing at them from every direction. Charlie took a deep breath to calm himself. He opened his mouth to tell Lysander to call his ancestors. Maybe it would work, maybe it wouldn't, but he had to try something. Charlie just tried to think of the positive outcomes. But just as he began to talk, Oddthumb cut him off with words more chilling than his laugh. "The Master has been waiting for you."

"LYSANDER!" Charlie shouted. Immediately the spirit boy began to chant, throwing his arms up into the air and calling out at the sky. Charlie didn't see any more as he was tackled to the ground. He felt something clamp tightly around his wrists and ankles. Shackles, but there was something strange about them. He felt weaker once they were on, as though they'd drained his power. The chanting had also stopped and Charlie guessed that the same had happened to Lysander. His suspicions were proved correct when he was hauled to his feet and saw Lysander in the same state.

"Let's take them back to the palace," Oddthumb said. He jerked his normal thumb at Matilda and Edgar. Them too, and we'll wait to see what the Master wants to do with them all."

The four of them were pushed along in the center of a ring of troll guards. Charlie kept his head bowed. Claerwen wasn't there to bail him out this time and he couldn't even reach the mirror where it was tucked into his jeans. Even if he could it wouldn't be taken away faster than he could get himself and Lysander out of there. Not that it wouldn't be taken away once the Count had come along. And what did Oddthumb mean when he said the count had been waiting for him? Charlie sighed and looked over at Lysander. His head was down and his eyes were shut.

"The chains are draining your powers," Matilda whispered to him under her breath. "The count invented them. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," Charlie whispered back. "But I need you to do me a favor. Take the mirror and hide it in your bag."

"But…"

"Do it. I can't use it here. Please Matilda. We can't let _him _get it."

Matilda nodded. "I understand." She waited until she was completely sure that they weren't being watched, then slid the mirror out of Charlie's jeans as swiftly as a pickpocket, then put it into her bag. They both held their breath as they waited for any sign that one of the guards had seen it happen. Nothing. Charlie let out a sigh of relief, though his relief didn't last long. This whole mess wasn't even close to being over.

It seemed as though they'd been walking for hours as the nearest guard tower became closer and closer, though it hadn't been more than one hour. The chains became increasingly heavy, but every time Charlie and Lysander began to drag their feet they were poked with a spear and ordered to move faster. One of the trolls unlocked the door of the tower and they walked into the large, circular room out of the raging winds. The same guard opened a trapdoor in the wooden floorboards and pointed to Charlie and Lysander, then to the stairs that went down under the ground. A clear signal that they would be going first.

More walking. The tunnels were lit by torches that hung on the slimy walls. Ooze dripped down from the ceiling and walls, creating disgusting puddles around their feet. Charlie was soaked with it up to his shins. _If my skin turns green_, Charlie thought, _then heads are going to roll. _

It was two hours before Charlie saw the upward stairs after going through so many twists and turns. Or somewhere around there. He really had no clue, but it felt somewhere around there. Charlie stumbled up the stairs into the dark room above the tunnel. Then Charlie wished he was back underground in the green ooze. He would rather drink that stuff than be in this hell. He'd only been in the dungeons of the castle once so that he could save Billy and he'd hoped that he would never be back. Someone shoved him roughly forward and Charlie fell down, his feet refusing to work.

"Put them in a cell and string them up," Oddthumb ordered. "I'll get the master."

"What about these two?" a guard asked, motioning to Edgar and Matilda.

"Put them in another one. And chain the boy while you're at it. Don't want him helping the prisoners to escape."

Charlie didn't bother to struggle. He just shut his eyes while he was thrown into a cell with Lysander. The chains around their wrists were unlocked, but replaced by others in seconds.

"You can't do this to us!" Edgar was shouting.

Charlie felt himself being lifted off the ground, hanging by his wrists from the ceiling. The cell door slammed and he heard the guards walking away. Edgar had stopped shouting and the only sounds were the retreating footsteps and Lysander's grunts while he tried to get free. Charlie opened his eyes.

"Sander, I'm so sorry I got you into this."

"Don't be sorry. We'll just have to get ourselves out of it." Lysander said, but he didn't sound like he even believed his words.

Charlie let out a dry laugh. "Oh please, don't sound so optimistic. Man, we're screwed."

"I'll bet you're happy you didn't let Liv come though."

"How'd you know she asked?"

"Well, she told Em. Em told Fido. Fido told Gabe and he told me. News travels fast Charlie."

Charlie nodded silently. He looked around, trying to find anyway to escape. The shackles were tight around his wrists and they dug tightly into his skin. He looked up at the ceiling to where the chain went up into the cracked stone. "Maybe…" Charlie brought his knees up to his chest and kicked them out to start swinging. The chains creaked but, didn't come loose. Charlie swore and let himself swing to a stop. He heard footsteps coming back down the stone stairs. There were several of them. Terror gripped his heart the second he saw the elegant green robes that the enchanter wore.

"Charlie Bone, I've been expecting you!" The enchanter greeted him through the bars. Charlie watched over his shoulder at the woman unlocking the cell that Matilda and Edgar were in. Charlie frowned. That had to be Lilith. He shifted his eyes back to the enchanter.

"Yeah, so I've heard from your little follower. How did you know that I would be coming?"

The enchanter took the keys from Lilith and unlocked the cell door. He stepped inside and stood near the door. "I sent those two back for two reasons. One: it was a test. I had no idea where they might possibly end up or if they would even arrive safely. Two: if they did arrive safely, then I knew that you would find them, such is your way. Those foolish Bloors would never last very long after that wretched knight supposedly killed me, so I sent them a message to keep these two somewhere that you would be able to find them. And you, Charlie Bone, would feel the need to get them back here."

"So you used them as tests for something that might not work?" Charlie asked, seeing the horrified expression on Matilda's face. _Do you still wish you'd come back here? _

"Yes. And it did work exactly in the way I had hoped. Now, Charlie Bone, where is the mirror?"

"I don't have it."

"Liar. You always were very difficult. Guards, try and loosen his tongue."

…

Billy stared at the painting for several moments before looking away. He didn't want to be sucked back into that place. He looked around the room. Olivia and Tancred were both pacing, just as they had been for the past half hour. Emma, Fidelio and Lauren were all sitting on the couch, also watching the painting. Gabriel was crouched in front of the fire and Dagbert was staring blankly at the pages of a book. Billy switched his gaze to Claerwen, perched on the frame of the painting. It had been two hours since they'd first noticed her sitting there.

"It's been over three hours now!" Tancred growled out suddenly. "They have to be in some sort of trouble!"

"Calm down, Tanc," Fidelio murmured. "We can't do anything but wait."

"I'm sick of waiting! Two of our friends are in there! Billy won't even talk about what it's like in Badlock and we're just sitting here!"

"What the hell can we do?" Dagbert snapped. "Nothing! So just sit the hell down and shut up!"

Tancred balled his fists and glared at Dagbert. A wind began to pick up and the candles went out, putting them mostly in darkness.

"Tancred, cool it!" Fidelio barked. "Dagbert's right so don't bitch at him! We just have to wait this out."

Billy got up and went to light the candles again. He glanced at Olivia out the corner of his eye. She'd finally stopped pacing and had sunken down against the wall on the floor. _Charlie, get back here already!_

…

The guards finally left for the third time. Blood dripped onto the floor and pooled beneath the two teens as they just hanged there, breathing heavily through the pain and fighting off tears to save the last of their dignity. Their clothes were all gone, piled in the corner, collecting dust. Their newest wounds and burns stung with searing pain over the previous ones.

"We have to get out of here," Charlie gasped. He'd never felt so helpless before, not when he'd been lost in the ruins, hanging by one arm off a bridge, and not even when he'd come close to drowning in the tunnels with Billy and Asa. Those times didn't even come close to this. Here, there wasn't even the hope that they would get out. He and Lysander would continuously say how much they needed to escape, but nothing could be done about it. _I'm going to die here_.

"Just realizing that? Start swinging."

That's what Charlie had been doing between every torture session. Trying desperately to break the chain free. At some point a guard had left a dagger it the corner. It was long and thin, and there was a possibility that Charlie could pick the locks with it. Obviously Edgar and Matilda weren't coming to help them or they would have already. So there were three options for the two boys. They bled out, they told the enchanter where the mirror was and then bled out, or they escaped. The last option was the best one in their opinions.

"Wait!" Lysander hissed just as a pebble hit Charlie on the head. Hit hair prevented him from even realizing. "I hear someone!"

"Already?" Charlie asked in horror. The guards had only just left! Surely they couldn't be back so soon. Charlie closed his eyes and listened for the sounds of approaching footsteps. They grew louder and louder, but rather than the thundering sound of many, it was just a single person. Matilda? Edgar even? The footsteps drew to a stop in front of the cell. Charlie kept his eyes shut and his head down with his chin resting on his chest.

"The two of you are… strangely resilient. What will it take to make one of you budge?"

"We don't have the mirror. Where could we possibly have hidden it?" Charlie snapped at the Count.

"Where indeed." The door slid open and Charlie opened his eyes. He'd rather be ready for an attack. "I suspected that you'd given it to Matilda, so I had her room searched. Nothing. I then had Edgar's room searched, and still not a thing. You cannot lie to me Charlie Bone. I can sense that the Mirror of Amoret is somewhere here in Badlock. And I will find it." Charlie then watched as the count drew a knife from his robes, along with a vial of red liquid. He slowly dripped the liquid onto the blade of the knife. Once it hit the metal Charlie heard a sizzle and green steam rose up. "This poison is very lethal, even to the touch. It will make your mind deteriorate, memories gone in a flash. You will forget who you are, you're family and friends, and you will trust nobody. It may take hours, days, maybe even weeks to die. And the entire time you will be begging for death to come, waiting for it with open arms. There is no cure for this poison."

"You're sick," Charlie whispered, not able to tear his eyes from the knife.

"And you are a fool. I did not wish for it to come to this, but I must have the mirror. It seems that you would do anything for your friends."

Charlie's eyes flicked over to Lysander. There was terror in the Spirit Boy's eyes, but he was trying to keep a calm face. The Enchanter took a step closer to Lysander and Charlie began to twist around, swing, anything to break free. Pebbles and dust began to rain down on his head, yet he took no notice. And then there was a loud crack as the chain broke free from the stone. Charlie hit the ground, the pain nearly blinding him as it all came forward at once. The enchanter gazed at him with surprise and Charlie took that advantage to run at him head on. He crashed into the Count and tackled him to the ground, but that was as far as he got before some force blew him away, clear across the cell. His head reeling, all Charlie could do was lie there. _I hate magic._

The enchanter stood and dusted himself off. His face was red with rage and he gripped the knife so hard that the veins in his hand showed clear and his knuckles turned white. His eyes were wide and angry as he bellowed, "YOU HAVE SEALED YOUR OWN FATE CHARLIE BONE!" Charlie tried to scramble away on his hands and knees as the man stalked toward him with the knife, but a large foot came down hard on his back and his limbs gave out. It only took a small but, maybe and inch and a half long and not very deep. It was a small cut when compared to the rest of his wounds anyway, but this was so much worse. Satisfied, the enchanter lift his foot and Charlie rolled onto his side. "I'll ask you once more. Where. Is. The. Mirror."

"I don't have it." Charlie repeated for the thousandth time, yet now his voice was weak. He stared up into the cold, acid green eyes of his enemy. The Enchanter turned to one of the guards.

"Tie him up and bring him to my experiment room."

Charlie was too weak to even give the smallest struggle and he was bound tightly, ropes digging into his wrists, the slightest movement causing pain. Lysander was screaming for help that wouldn't come. And as Charlie was dragged away, he could still hear those echoing screams.

"_CHARLIE!"_

2-11-13


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: A Very short chapter to end this story. I'll get working on the sequel as soon as I can, just because I don't want to leave it unfinished.

Chapter 12:

Lysander Sage had never in his entire life felt so helpless, hanging from those chains, alone, his friend gone. It had been hours, yet the guards hadn't come back. Terrible thoughts filled his mind, thoughts of Charlie being tortured. For all he knew, his friend was dead already from the poison. That's what it had looked like.

A tear slowly ran down his dark cheek. He'd come here to help protect Charlie. He failed miserably, and now he was going to die too, probably from blood loss. The pain had faded into a numb feeling now, and Lysander almost wished for the previous aches. At least then he knew he wasn't dead. He had felt something.

Then again, death might not be so bad. It beat being tortured for information he didn't have. Charlie never told him where he had put the mirror. Was it lying somewhere on the grounds of Badlock? _He didn't know. _

Lysander heard the creak of the dungeon door opening and he lowered his head, trying to prepare for what was to come. Maybe they would just let him off easy, give him a quick, painless death. No, these creatures weren't so gracious. They were probably only come to tease him, to tell him that Charlie had died screaming like a little girl.

The door to his cell slid open, iron grating across the stone floor. Lysander shut his eyes.

"I'm sorry about Charlie."

The dark-skinned teen looked up in shock, into the sympathetic eyes of the man in front of him. "Edgar."

There was blood on his hands, Lysander noticed as Edgar produced a large iron key which he used to unlock the shackles. Lysander dropped to the ground, his legs buckling beneath him as he rubbed his wrists. Edgar gave him a vial of a sweet-smelling potion.

"It will restore your energy. Hurry and drink it so we can get you out of here."

Lysander did as he was told. It tasted of nectar, sweet and soothing. His body immediately grew warm. "What about Charlie? I have to save him!"

Edgar shook his head sadly. At one point Lysander would've thought the emotion to be impossible when applied to Edgar, but now he could see that it was genuine. "It's pointless. You don't want to know of the things that go on in my uncle's experiment room. He's probably dead already."

Straight to the point. Lysander winced, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. "I understand. How am I to get home?"

"The Mirror of Amoret will work for an endowed," Edgar said, the mirror itself materializing in his hands. Lysander stared in shock, slowly reaching out for it. "Charlie gave it to Matilda for safe-keeping. She sends her regards and hopes that you return safely."

"What is going to happen to you two? You have blood on you."

Edgar gazed at his hands. "I killed a couple of guards. My uncle will suspect that you had the mirror all along and escaped somehow. He'll expect that your spirits killed them. Matilda and I, we will be fine. Now, you have to get out of here."

"Thank you Edgar," Lysander said sincerely, already seeing Lauren's face in the mirror.

"I only wish I could have helped sooner. Good-bye, Spirit Boy."

The dungeons disappeared around him. Lysander could feel his restored energy being drained rapidly by the use of magic. Wind tore around him as though he were flying, freezing him down to the bone. He didn't look away from the surface of the mirror, struggling against the need to just blink, afraid that it would break the connection.

Soon the cold air was gone, replaced by the warmth of the fire from the backroom at Indeglew's Bookshop. Lysander collapsed down to the carpet, relief filling him to the brim. He didn't care that he was naked. He didn't care that all eyes were on him. He didn't care that he was bleeding onto the carpet. He was home.

But Charlie wasn't with him.

Somebody screamed. It sounded like Emma. And then he was swarmed. Suddenly everybody was right there in front of him.

"Oh my god! Somebody help him!" That sounded like Tancred, his voice rather shrill. "He's bleeding!"

Somebody grabbed his face, their touch tender and warm, a complete contrast to his last few hours in hell. He looked into the coal-black eyes of Lyell Bone and all warmth was sapped from his body.

"Lysander, where in my son?"

Lysander tried to stop the choked cry that came from his mouth. He tried to stop the sudden burst of tears. It was no use. How could he tell them something his own mind had barely grasped yet?

"Where is Charlie?" the man asked again, his voice desperate.

He tried harder to get a hold of himself, to find his voice again. "The count… Charlie… he's gone."

Silence came. And then more silence. And then a loud scream of agony and anguish filled the room. Lysander did not hear Amy Bone's cry for her son. He was already out cold, pain, exhaustion, guilt and misery completely consuming him.

The glue that held them together was gone. Charlie Bone was dead.

2-11-12


End file.
